Welcome to our Romantic Tragedy::
by Metalic Monocrome
Summary: Smut in some chapters, bad language and drama. M-preg, but who's child? Death, but who dies? Want to know? Then read, love it, favorite it, then review!
1. Breathless

I do not own Only the Ring Finger Knows. I do own this piece of work and I will cut your arms off if you use it without my permission.

This is my second posting of a Fanfiction. my first was lost. I lost interest since it seemed to just be the same as all the others. This, I do hope will go much better and I am confident that it will.

This takes place a little while after book three. But it isn't based on anything specific so you don't need to know the book. Read it though. You will melt into a puddle of goo. I am doing this Fanfiction because the holidays are coming up, so I hope to have the main point of this story up by Christmas. Just read and enjoy if you don't want to hear me rant.

* * *

**_Chapter One._**

"_**Hey, hey Kawamura… Who is that?" **__A five foot two Wataru asked. _

_He was walking along the new school, kind of looking around, but stopped on the spot when he noticed a young man down the hall in front of him. The two kind of looked the same since they both had their summer uniforms. The two Freshman looked at each other for a moment then back down the hall. The bell rang before they could focus on anything._

"_**Hey, Wataru, I am off to my class if I can find it. Good luck." **__His friend waved to Wataru as he took off down the hall so he wouldn't be too late._

"_**Ah! Hey! I don't know--…"**__ But Kawamura was already down the hall with his papers in hand.__** "Where I am going…"**__ He sighed._

_Wataru turned around to the stairs and looked at his paper. It had the number, but he had no idea where that number was. His dark-colored hair covered those soft blue eyes. Under his breath, he cursed to himself for being so carefree all first period. He should have been asking around about classes. A noise echoed in the halls which made him look up._

_Whoa. Who is that guy?_

_

* * *

  
_

"**Hey! Wataru? Wataru? Hello?!"**

A hand waved in front of his face, but he just didn't seem to snap back to reality. His head tilted slightly, letting the dark bangs on his face tilt to the side; silhouetting his face ever so adequately. Two beautiful grey-blue eyes sat in his face to give it a shine of attraction. At his desk, he sat quietly with his flawless cheek in the palm of his hand. His outfit consisted of a simple white button up collared shirt with dark pants; a classic private school uniform. Let me introduce to you…

"**Wa-Tar-UUUU!"**

"**W-what?!"**

Clumsily he tripped back out of his chair and slammed face first into… something? Uhg. It smelled like faux leather and it was obviously black; seeing as though it was the only thing that he could see and he was certain that his eyes were open. Apparently the owner of said shoe was not really amused and pulled it out right from under the face, leaving it to hit on something yet again; a cold, hard floor.

"**Sometimes I wonder about you… What were you even thinking about this time there star gazer?"**

From the floor, Wataru managed to mutter a few words about his friend that are not worth mentioning. As he pushed himself up, that blasted friend chuckled a few times, snickered, then burst into a full out laugh. Dirt was smeared on his cheeks and he looked darn near adorable.

"**Hiro… what did you--… Want…"** He finished slowly as he looked up.

Hiro stood contently next to a wonderful looking man. Already out of school and his face was still young and flawless; unlike Wataru's dirty childish face. Yuichi Kazuki. Wataru struggled to get up and allowed him to be pulled to his feet. The Kazuki that he loved was before him. It had been a while since they were together. Because of work and studying for exams, both had humongous amounts of things to do.

"**Kazuki…"**

"**You are always horrible with impressions now aren't you?"**

Wataru blushed and impatiently looked from friend to lover, then down at the ground. How long had Kazuki been here? It couldn't have been that long. But it had been long enough for Kazuki to be pleased. His hands shifted, not quite sure whether to look livid or humiliated or just somewhere in between.

"**Hey, now didn't you have something to say?" **Kawamura cut in.

Wataru just looked up, not quite sure of what to make of it. Since when did Kazuki talk to Kawamura? It really must have been important if he talked to Kawamura first. Kazuki just grinned softly, emitting a soft atmosphere. Something had to have been wrong here!

"**I will tell him later tonight…"** Chuckled that handsome prince.

"**Hahaa… just don't scare him ok? I must go submit my forms for the exams."**

Poor little Wataru just looked from one to the other like he heard an inside joke that he just couldn't understand; which happened a lot more times than he wanted. Wataru sighed and put his hands in his pockets, sure that he was going to be forgotten and then space out again.

"**Hey… are you coming or not?"**

Turning slightly and a bit discombobulated, he found himself staring at Kazuki, giving him complete attention like normally. He followed at a trot to catch up, noticing the other was walking away.

"**What was that all about?"**

"**Stuff."**

"**Kazuki!" **Wataru whined, hoping for a better answer.

"**Yes?**

"**Answer me! What was that all about? And don't say 'stuff.'"**

"**Things."**

Wataru groaned and Kazuki laughed as the two headed down the road, close enough to be holding hands, but they couldn't at the moment. The two headed down the road. It was quiet and there was already snow on the ground. It was fresh, so it was still pure white. A thick blanket of grey kept the sun from shining bright. This way, the beauties of the stars were shielded, making what mattered most exquisitely pleasurable. Stars come out at night and take your attention away from what you really want it to be; the one thing better than the stars would be the man walking right next to him. He started walking towards the park slowly, and hurried a bit once he didn't get a protest from Kazuki. It was where the two had their kiss…

* * *

"**Ah! It's so pretty in winter!"** Chirped Wataru as he brushed off a swing.

Kazuki took the other and sat down. The trees were blanketed in snow and so was the landscape. Bushes only looked like white lumped coming out of the white sheet on the ground. It was at least a half a foot of snow. The only thing that wasn't white was the black lamp post that seemed to somehow survive last night's storm.

"**I can't believe the holidays are almost here… I think they are the most favorite time of the year!" **He cheerfully said as he sat down on the swing and began to swing slightly.

"**I guess it is ok. It is kind of cold though…" **Murmured Kazuki, not wanting to give away any hints of what he was going to say, away.

"**Yeah! But… when we get warm I will make some hot cocoa. How does that sound? I will warm you right up."**

"**You seem to be in quite a happy mood today you know." **

Wataru looked to his side where Kazuki sat on the swing. Well, today he had his exams done and he had winter vacation until the end of January. So it was only natural that he was excited. But, he didn't understand why Yuichi thought he was a bit overly delighted.

"**Well, I was kind of hoping to spend the holidays how I wanted. I am not sure what that entitles, but I will figure it out." **Wataru smiled and looked down at his feet which had stopped pumping so the swing has stopped. In truth, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. **"I have this whole vacation, and you have a lot of days off too…"**

In some way, Kazuki reacted. But to what? Probably about how he would spend his holidays. Maybe Kazuki knew what he was going to do. Kazuki just stood up and walked the two feet towards Wataru. He looked up as he felt the face come closer. His lips were gently taken in a surprise kiss. Where did that come from? He would normally be asking himself, but this time it felt nice. At a time like this, no one would be in the park anyways.

"**Let me see your hand…"**

As directed, Wataru lifted his hand to let Kazuki examine it. The simple ring was on his finger. Shows how much he knew. Normally he didn't wear it around school since people would ask questions, but today he had it on for some reason. Had he not taken it off last night? Kazuki entwined their fingers for a moment and the two metals clinked together. Neither linked eyes since it was not necessary.

"**You know, I would never do something rash without your consent."** Yuichi murmured.

Wataru looked up, a tad bit surprised at such a thing. But he kind of knew where this was coming from. Though he did not know why this was being brought up. Neither looked around since the two were oblivious to anything but themselves. Wataru arched his head up and Kazuki bent his head down while holding onto the chains of the swing. Their lips were just a few micrometers away, but they held it like that for a few moments. Wataru's eyes grew soft and have lidded. Still, he looked to Yuichi who seemed to be almost worried. Wataru's body was cold from the air outside, but truly, he was intoxicated by the warmth breathing onto his lips by the man he loved. The moment seemed like it would be ruined with a kiss.

"**Let's walk home…"** Kazuki murmured, just barely touching Wataru's lips.

Neither pulled away because they just didn't want to. No matter how much Wataru would beg, he would regret a kiss until later if he started it. But there was no need since he now had an answer. All he wanted was to be with Kazuki, no matter what happened.

"**The back way?"**

Kazuki nodded and their hands did not come apart, they only held tighter as they walked down the back streets leading to their house.

A man watched from behind the fountain in the park. His calm face showed no jealousy, but his insides hurt with a pain no medication could cure. It was confused by love. Which was the truth and which was a lie? But right now, he had a mission. Whether or not he knew yet, he would try. His hand slipped into his pocket and he was off just like the young couple.

* * *

"**Ahh… I feel so relaxed now! I can't believe those exams! Though I am guessing I did pretty well. At least I knew a few things."**

Steam bunched in clouds and spewed from the open door. Wataru emerged with a towel around his waist and one that he was massaging into his wet hair. Fujii Wataru walked into the bedroom and dressed in a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a button up blue silk shirt that seemed to match rather well. He walked into the living room where the television was playing some football game.

"**Ah… Patriots winning?"**

"**Don't they always?"** Kazuki replied, turning his head and patting the cushion next to him.

Wataru walked carelessly forward and sat down next to his lover who was already ready to hold him gently. He leaned against Kazuki and stared at the television until it was flicked off. Being him, he looked up, figuring something was up. He himself was not into sports all that much, but he knew that Kazuki just liked to sit with him and watch something so no words of a serious nature had to be exchanged. He normally saved that for right before they got into bed.

"**Hey, do you… enjoy living here?"**

What's this all of a sudden? **"Kazuki? Of course I enjoy living here. That's why I moved in… Is that what Kawamura wanted you to say to me?"** Wataru, expecting something a little different, turned his head up and gazed at Yuichi.

Kazuki was quiet for a moment. **"Well not exactly. The holidays are coming up you know… My family is out of town and I don't have to baby sit either…"**

This is perfect! Wataru wanted to scream for joy, but he kept in the urge. Kazuki would be his, but then again, his parents… **"Well, I…" **_But my family might want me home for the holidays._** "I don't think…"**

"**I was wondering if you would like to go on a trip with me… to America…"**

Wataru sat straight up and his mouth was slightly open. **"AMERICA?!"**

"**New York actually… We can get a hotel… see the lights, and have our own little holiday celebration… That is… if your parents allow it and if you even want to." **Yuichi's voice was soft and you couldn't really read if there was anything wrong with him.

Wataru looked down out of distraction and quietly started to poke his fingers together. His ears grew slightly red and hot. Kazuki would have said something, but he didn't want to pressure this topic. Such a big announcement needed sometime to sink in. Instead of saying anything, he just hugged his lover slightly and waited.

"**Kazuki… I would love to… I can't think of anything I would want to do more. But as for my parents… I am just not sure."** His voice sounded full of disappointment.

Kazuki didn't respond, but didn't look too hurt, since he knew that Wataru did want to go, it was just parents that controlled things holiday related. Instead of getting all arrogant and self-satisfied, he stared softly at Wataru, until he couldn't smile softly anymore. Both lips touched and didn't let go for a good whole minute. They pulled off to breath, quite uncertain of what was supposed to happen now. The moment for air brought a gentle air around his body and he snuggled up to Kazuki's body. Kazuki ran his fingers through the back of the hosts head and kept his close.

"**You are nineteen; going on twenty soon and I am newly eighteen. I don't think my parents even think me ready."**

"**You are so depressing sometimes." **Yuichi commented, not exactly meaning it, but truly wanting Wataru to stop since inside, he was seriously hoping it was going to be a yes.

Wataru looked up and decided to change the conversation slightly. **"How are we to pay for such a thing? It is rather expensive and it is coming up in just two weeks."**

Kazuki picked up the remote and turned the television on and flipped carelessly through the channels until he stopped on the news. The occupant cuddling up to him was silent, letting his lover take his time since he already could tell they were both too anxious to sleep.

"**As long as you have a passport, you are fine. I have been planning this trip for a few months and have it all arranged."** He stated, monotone as he spoke.

"**What?! Why didn't you tell me? I could have planned it with my family and there wouldn't be a need for so many questions from them! It's not like they know about us anyways."**

"**I want them to know."**

He turned to Wataru who was now sitting up and quite alert. As far as he knew, this could end terribly bad. His mouth opened a few times, but he had nothing to say. It wasn't just Kazuki, Wataru wanted to tell his parents everything so Karin wouldn't be the only one to know about this. At this moment, the vacation would be a good excuse and he was eighteen. But no matter what, he felt queasy at the though. Kazuki knew this would be Wataru's reaction and rubbed his cheek gently.

"**Wataru, I know that this may seem hard. But, I won't make you do it if you don't feel comfortable yet. If you want to wait, then I will wait too."**

No! He was not comfortable at all! But neither was Kazuki from what he could tell. Sure he was willing to say something, but he knew the reason. Wataru shifted forwards and lay down, placing his head upon Kazuki's lap. Yuichi said nothing but knew exactly what was going to be said. They were both a little uneasy. He placed his hand on Wataru's head and stroked it with his thumb.

"**I ask you to come with me because I would love to spend time with you alone. If it causes you to worry…"**

"**It won't. We can tell them… I want to go with you…"** Wataru spoke softly.

Kazuki smiled to himself as he turned off the TV. He yawned slightly and leaned forward. Getting the picture, Wataru stood up so Kazuki could as well. Without much word, they left the room and closed the bedroom door once they were in. Wataru was the first to get in bed since he was already in his pajamas. He kept the blankets folded down until Kazuki came. The older, gorgeous boy took his eyes fancy as he pulled his shirt over his head and plucked the button from his jeans.

It was embarrassing since Wataru wore a full pajama set and Yuichi only wore boxers. Still, that handsome devil didn't pay attention to what Wataru thought on the matter, he only moved in next to his lover. Fujii, not one to be overly shy, didn't turn away, but didn't snuggle close, instead he looked up at the ceiling and the rest of the dark room inaudibly.

"**Even if this cannot happen…"** Wataru started. **"I still expect a gift." **He mumbled, half asleep already.

Kazuki chuckled and give him a kiss on the top of his still wet hair. **"I already got you one." **He said, pulling the blankets over them and turned his head on the pillow.

"**Eh?! B-but!" **Wataru sat up in bed, that is, until Kazuki pulled his back down.

Kazuki rolled his lover over and straddled his waist. Wataru blushed slightly and still thought a bit frantically. He didn't get anything for Yuichi yet. In honesty, he had no idea what to get him. Kazuki ignored how hurt the other really felt and tried to lighten the mood a bit. This was their first night in the same bed in a long time. He trailed sets of kisses along his lover's neck until he reached the blue silk collar on the pajama top.

"**Let me guess, you didn't get me one yet?" **He joked, knowing that it was still too early. He wasn't honestly mad at Wataru.

"**I well…"**

Kazuki just laughed again at how red Wataru's face really was. Wataru struggled and protested slightly, but Kazuki kept him down.

"**H-hey! It's almost twelve! L-let's go—"**

Wataru stopped with his breath taken and slumped into a kiss.

* * *

Well, now you have the whole reason for my writing!

I tend to write funny, so if it is confusing, please let me know!

The next chapter should be up in a few days. I think these will have to be spread one a week since they take a while to write. So please be patient. n.n


	2. Ringless

Hooray! Second Chapter up! I actually have chapter three finished and now I am working on four. But, since I am cruel, I am going to make you all wait. Also, I don't want a huge gap between chapters. I will have the third chapter up sometime next week. Ha. Duh. No, more like Friday. Or whenever I finish up chapter four. I like to stay a chapter ahead.

Now, Kazuki and Asaka are a bit out of character here. Bear with me, I need a villain and he is who I have... for now.

I do not own Only the Ring Finger Knows. I do own this document... blah blah, etc. etc... Steal you die.

_**Chapter 2.**_

A man, around the age of nineteen smiled to himself. His light colored hair looked a bit dark when there was no sun, but it gave him a more mature look anyways. At his side was a suitcase and his other side was another man and a woman. Each looked around the same age. The three were talking slightly, but one seemed to be talking on a blue tooth rather than with the people next to him.

"**Yes. We need the materials now. Everyone is ready to work so please have the items by today."**

He looked up at a small building. The windows were locked up with boards and the door. A few men and woman sat on a bench outside with coffee cups in hand. He could not hear them that well with the blue tooth in, but from the way a tiny white cloud puffed out of each mouth, he could tell they were either talking or just breathing.

"**Ah, thank you. We will start with the internal clean up, so come any time today."**

He clicked the button on the bottom and greeted the people there for seemingly the first time. Asaka Masanobu is what the little name tag on his brief case said. A few students gave him a wave while others smiled and nodded. Tools and scrap wood lay in a large green dumpster.

"**I guess we can take the rest of the plaster and wood out, but we have no where to put it yet!"**

"**The dumpster is full."**

"**Other than sitting and talking there is not much to do."**

Masanobu sighed and shrugged it off. The team had been working all week so maybe they deserved a break anyways. He took a seat on the table and put down the suit case. There was no need for it now. Just, he hoped that a new dumpster would come today as well. This project was supposed to be easy. But the project was taking longer than it was supposed to. The storm they had for the past week nearly destroyed the poor thing.

"**Aw! Hey! It's Wataru!"**

"**My, he really has grown."**

"**Heheh… he is still so cute! Just like a high schooler!"** Giggled a few of the females.

They waved, which caught Asaka's attention. He looked over to the road and there he was. It had been a long time since he has seen the boy actually; so this was quite a pleasure. As Masanobu finally waved, Wataru waved back and road up the small walk way to the house. He stopped the bike, hopped off and put up the kick stand. Wataru Fujii gestured slightly and smiled. His hair was slightly swept back in an adorable fashion.

"**Long time no see."** He stated easily.

A few members of the circle grinned at him and waved, in turn, so did he. Asaka stood to his feet and ruffled Wataru's hair gently. This time he stood a good five foot six instead of five foot four from the last time they had seen each other. But it seems that Asaka had grown as well since there was still a good half a foot over him. Asaka snaked his arm around the boys shoulder and led him a bit away from the crowd who just kept on talking anyways.

"**It's less than freezing here. Why are you on bike?" **He started with, sounding a bit over caring.

Asaka held him by the shoulders and looked down at the boy who just seemed to be looking up at him without much of a care. But his expression was a little joking towards Masanobu for acting so motherly right then. Realizing his caring gestures would get him no where, Asaka let him go and gave him an eying over; good natured of course.

"**I haven't seen you in a while… you really have grown though."**

"**Ahh… well it's not like it is too much since you have as well…"**

Wataru had actually come here to see his height against Asaka's now that he has grown, but it blew up in his face. Or rather, a few inches above his face. He laughed a bit to ease the mood which had kind of gotten a bit stale but the laugh turned into a sneeze. A light pink was coloring his nose and his cheeks from the cold. Masanobu just couldn't keep from smiling, but he knew that he shouldn't since Wataru was probably catching a cold of some sort. The boy just rubbed under his nose and looked up with a half smile; the best he could with the sickening feeling in his head.

"**I should probably go before I get another head cold. I seem to catch them so easily."**

"**Why don't I give you a lift? There is no work to be done at the moment so I am free."**

Before Wataru could really answer, Asaka had his hand on the small of his back and was pushing him along gently to the back where his car was parked. The snow made a crunching noise under their feet since it had gotten hard over night. The days were waning down to that certain one which he could never even begin to dream of. It wasn't a dream. It would be a fantasy. Though he only had a total of three days to ask his parents.

Asaka opened the passenger door for Fujii and the boy stepped in without much hesitation. But as Asaka got in the other side, scenes kept coming back to him about that time. He had felt so bad for seeing the notes and scribbles from Masanobu's departed lover that he had to comfort the man. But it turned out wrong. He breathed out slowly to calm himself. Asaka knew better now so there was nothing to worry about.

The man turned on the car and waited a moment. Wataru looked up to see why they were not moving, but Asaka pointed at the heater which was still only blowing cool air. That's right, cars had to heat up. They were like humans who always needed warmth. Fujii hugged himself slightly and rubbed his arms to try and keep warm but it didn't really work. Asaka turned to him, and began to speak.

"**Are things with Kazuki Yuichi still going well?"**

Wow. What an ice breaker. Why would he ask something like that? Wondered Wataru. **"Ah, just fine. We… were planning on telling our parents and going public about it since we are both in college. There really isn't a total need to hide it right?"** He practically laughed with an awkward tone hitting his breath.

Asaka growled on the inside, but the outsides showed a hint of a good natured smile. He reached over and ruffled Wataru's hair. In response, the one being ruffled whined something about his hair. While the boy was somewhat distracted, he looked down at the boy's hand. Neither was gloved and the knuckles were a sickly white. But on the left hand; on the ring finger was a ring. Not just any ring though. It was Yuichi's ring.

"**You know what? I kind of thought you had forgotten me or something since it's been so long since we have spoken."**

He leaned in closer and closer each time and poor Wataru just thought of it as a friendly gesture. In the back of his mind he felt something bad might happen. It was barely noticeable, but he did lean back. With the windows tinted and the car in the back, there was no one around. Just now it seemed to dawn on him how serious this was.

"**A-Asaka… Why would I forget you…? But…"** He tried to stall with words, but Asaka took each chance to push in further until he could reach his hand around the seat.

Wataru barely had anytime to speak sine his breath was stolen, along with his lips. The back of the chair bent down as Asaka pulled the small lever. Fujii threw out multiple murmurs and struggles but kept finding himself breathless and out of air all together. As he gasped for air, Asaka took the chance to infiltrate the open mouth with his own tongue; tasting the desire for more, the desire of something he could never have even if he cried out to the heavens on his knees. Wataru's eye lids seemed to grow heavy with a sense of being tired. A warm hand was placed over his cool, numb left one. The kiss seemed to be so intoxicating, but he was sure to snap out when the door opened abruptly.

Asaka looked up, only half startled. His face gleamed with excitement as Wataru was pulled from the car. A small trail of saliva that didn't belong to him, dripped from his mouth and he was breathing uneasy. Kazuki shot him such a glare that he was sure he might have to keep in mind since it looked like the man wanted revenge. Wataru slumped against his lover and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and it appeared he barely knew what had happened. His head felt light and his heart felt heavy. Such an imbalance would have sent him sobbing in pain on the floor if he hadn't been dragged to his feet until he was taken in a set of arms. They were dangerously cold; cold enough to feel like a gun was snug inside the palm. He looked up only to see that dark glare as Kazuki stared forward. He had never seen anything like it before in this man. All he knew was that Yuichi was not a happy camper.

* * *

Wataru and Kazuki were silent. Even now after an hour of being home. Neither knew how to talk to each other but what they didn't know was that each really had something to say. Kazuki downed a can of beer as he sat on the couch. The television was not on, meaning he was thinking about things. It wasn't like him to get wasted after just a few sips anyways. Wataru rubbed the back of his neck as he emerged from the bathroom with a bathrobe on. He could see into the living room and his stomach was doing flip flops. Maybe if he was lucky… no… He needed to talk to Kazuki.

"**Ah… Kazu—"** He started, but stopped as the man on the couch stood to his feet.

He placed the can on the table. The noise told Wataru that he had barely taken a sip meaning he really wanted to talk. Kazuki walked the few steps towards Wataru with a solemn step. With each foot step, Wataru thought he might die of a heart attack. Thank god his face was red from the temperature in the bathroom. The two didn't meet eyes at first, but Kazuki slipped a finger under Wataru's chin and tilted his head up. The silence unnerved the two, but Yuichi wouldn't crack yet. He never cracked first in anything.

"**K-Ka…zu…"** He tried to say, but his words choked in his throat.

Yuichi still said nothing and just reached down to take hold of Wataru's left hand. He entwined their fingers, but this time there was now sound of two lovers' rings clattering together. The two looked at the ring less left hand. Kazuki could tell by the way Wataru stared that he didn't mean for it to be off. A thought came into his head. When he touched my hand…

"**That… That Bastard."** Cursed Kazuki.

He balled his other hand into a fist and slammed it right up against the wall in the hall way. The noise caused Wataru to jump slightly but he wasn't as concerned. That is, until Kazuki looked at him. It was only dusk, so Wataru knew what was going to happen.

"**We are going to tell your parents about us… tomorrow."**

Wataru's eyes widened and his hands dropped to his sides now that Kazuki let him go. His body felt numb and he could purely say he was terrified. If his parents did not accept then what would become of them was a mystery. It seemed his lover had the same thoughts since his eyes were tender. Wataru walked forward and pressed his body against Yuichi's. The man returned a set of arms to hold the boy gently.

"**I know this might seem difficult. But I promise that no matter how they react, I will be with you. There is no way your parents can make me not love you. Same goes for mine. Shohei already has told father and mother about this and I haven't gotten word from my parents yet. But I promise that I will not leave you…"**

His words were strong, and no matter how much Wataru wanted to deny it, Kazuki was not just saying this for pity but more for understanding.

"**I** **want to get the ring back then. First thing tomorrow, I will get the ring. In the mean time…"** Wataru looked down at Kazuki's left hand and took it in his own. He looked at the small worn out ring and slipped it off. **"I don't want to think that maybe he is wearing this. I can't stand to think that maybe someone is even pretending to be with you. I'm greedy and won't let anyone but me be with you."**

Kazuki smiled and bent down just as Wataru arched up. Their lips met in a soft kiss. The overlapped and pressed in; taking soft breaths and steals of air from one another. In a matter of moments, Kazuki started backing his lover up to the bedroom door. Still, Wataru held the ring in his hand. It was warm and felt like it had a pulse of its own, but he knew that maybe the other ring, his lover's ring, was being worn. Even if he already told Kazuki that he didn't like the thought of someone else wearing it, deep down, he had a murderous feeling for anyone who did such a thing. His heart was beating so fast from what he thought was the relief that Kazuki did not totally hate him. But inside his head he knew it was not that; it was because he loved this man.

Ever since that time so many years ago, he couldn't help but wonder over and over again what the future would be like but it seems the answer keeps coming back in the same way. The two were meant to be together no matter how many times something went wrong; which happened so many times he had already lost count. Wataru hummed lightly as his back hit the soft comforter of the bed. They wrinkled and withered around him. The queen sized bed they shared still had that new bed squeak and moaned in as much pleasure as they both felt.

The ring fell from his hand onto the navy blue rug below without a sound. A doubled sound of over lapping tongues silenced the room in a soft swirl of feelings. Never would they not be expressed and Wataru knew he would do so. It was a small bite in the pulse on his own wrist for the feelings he felt. Warmth hugged his body, paying close attention to each place that would just up and beg for love. Each time, Yuichi was there with a warm kiss. Eyes closed, and ears listened. Cutting off stares and glares of pain and pleasure. He voiced it, reaching the top of his lungs at some times until he was silenced by warm kisses. It didn't block out gasps of pains which soon turned into sweet tauntings of more and more. The darkness enveloped their bodies before, and it did so again.

* * *

Wataru yawned deeply, stretching his arms high above his head. The sun seemed overly bright this morning since there was not a cloud to be seen. It glared at him through the new snow that had fallen over the night. He rubbed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose only to find his nose was not at all happy. The sheets once again felt cool, but the room was stuffy and honestly, it reeked. The smell wasn't that bad…

"**It smells like ass in here…"** Groaned an unwilling Yuichi.

"**Oh I wonder why that would be… Come on, we are not staying in bed all day. It takes three hours to get to my parents' house from here."**

Wataru stood up and started to pull at the sheets but Kazuki just kept pulling them over his nude body. With a groan of aggravation, Wataru finally gave up and walked to the closet. Kazuki, wondering why the fight lasted so short whistled teasingly at the sight of a buck naked Fujii trying to reach on the upper shelf in the closet. Even though in times like these Yuichi was the one to just smile and find a cute way to tease, but in times like last night, his true colors came out. Through such blackness, their colors would shine. Wataru's body was Kazuki's sweet and his tongue couldn't get used to the taste. Every time it felt new, but every time he loved it more and more. Wataru just looked back and scowled. He pulled down a set of clothe for the day and an extra pair of pants for now. He slipped the soft fabric up, teasing poor Yuichi with how slow he was taking. He rolled his eyes and stuck a pillow over his head, turning to the side to avoid such an urge. Wataru just smiled to himself and departed into the bathroom to wash up.

The steam swirled around his body and the shower sprayed him with the warm water to cleanse his body. His fingers ran over his shoulders, leaving trails of soap bubbles dripping down his back. Without a need to look he knew that there were marks all over his neck and it would need a good hour to subside to the natural tone of his skin again. Thinking this, he had to smile since he didn't have to think twice about why they were there. Wataru kissed the left hand's ring finger. There was no ring there, but he didn't need it to be able to love Kazuki.

He hummed to himself as he cleaned the mirror of the fog from all the steam in the room. He had opened the window, so it wasn't as hot anymore. The door opened and a figure came in. His smiling face was all that was needed. It was kind of like a wish that he couldn't ignore. Wataru's body was yearning for it still and it seemed to be winning over his thoughts racing through his head.

"**Ah… I didn't think you were still in here…" **Kazuki said as he turned around to walk out.

"**Who said you could leave just yet?"** Wataru murmured, not sure if Kazuki could hear him. Wataru really wasn't mad, he was more like playing in order to keep Kazuki here.

Yuichi turned with a soft expression. Even if it clearly sounded like Wataru was only kidding, he knew the real meaning behind the words. He turned to meet Wataru's eyes. The only sound was their hearts beating at the same pace.

Kazuki. I don't know why, but something isn't going to go right. I mean, we are both scared about telling our parents. What mother wants to hear that her son has been having sexual relations with his 'dorm partner' that just so happens to be a guy as well? He would just have to make sure she was not holding the kettle when he said this.

I think it's because I am so afraid of losing you.

* * *

I hate this chapter! I wanted it to be more passionate between Wataru and Asaka. Asaka is being molded into kind of a different character. He won't have a bad ending though.

Please rate, review and please ask me if you have any questions.


	3. Worriless

I do not own Only the Ring Finger Knows... [ Horrible, I know... ]

I do own this fan fiction. So please do not use anything from my stories without my consent.

Review, and comment.

* * *

_**Chapter 3.**_

Their stomachs were both churning with the anxious feeling that something bad was really about to happen. Which, it could happen; but neither figured it would go as bad as it was about to. Before they took the three hour drive to Wataru's parents, there was something they needed to do. In the cup holder on Yuichi's side of the car, a small ring ticked against the sides whenever they hit a bump or a small pot hole. For some time now, Wataru had been eyeing it, knowing it was something bad. The ring without it's partner was a bad thing that needed to die. Or, that's what Wataru was thinking anyways. The ring looked worn and beat up. It had scratches and in need of serious repair. But Yuichi insisted that it needed no polishing.

Kazuki would look over at the ring as well whenever they stopped at the light. His finger felt almost lonely without the band around it. It turned green again and he started moving again, pressing down gently to sway the car in it's direction. **"That is strike two... If... If he does anything again... I really am going to lose it."** He murmured, softly, but he was sure Wataru would hear him.

**"Ka-"** Wataru tried to maybe reason with him. But he was quick to stop.

**"Do you really feel nothing! He has kissed you, took my ring and tried to get you i-"**

**"K-Kazuki!"** He shouted, not wanting that sentence to be finished. **"I... I don't feel nothing!"** Fuji looked over at Kazuki who kept his eyes on the road. **"I care just as much as you do. I just-"**

**"Can't bring yourself to hate anyone?"** Kazuki finished, sounding a bit agitated. **"I don't know with you Wataru..."**

Things turned slightly quiet in the car as they pulled up the drive way. It was a pretty long one and the house looked old and run down. A group of people were moving assorted wood and there was a few tossing things into a dumpster. A familiar male covered his ear with two fingers, pressing down on the blue tooth connection to his phone. His mouth moved, but neither Wataru or Kazuki knew what he was saying. In truth, they didn't care. Yuichi looked over to Wataru who really did look nervous. You couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid. It's not like he gave the ring to Asaka in the first place. He moved his hand over and placed it on top of the boys trembling one. There were no words said, but they both knew what they were going to say anyways. Wataru smiled meekly and undid the buckle holding him in. Yuichi did the same.

The car doors shut behind them and Asaka turned. The look on his face showed that he was not surprised at all. But he did look a little amused. Which worried both of the boys. The girls behind Asaka smiled and waved. Wataru responded with a small wave that showed he was scared. His arm had barely come up above his shoulder and his lips were quivering. Kazuki, on the other hand, looked cool and laid back. No need to look uncool just because you are going to kick someone's ass.

**"Wataru! What brings you two here?"** Asaka said with a smile. Oh he knew why they were here, he just wanted Wataru to start talking instead of Yuichi.

**"Hi... Asa-"** Wataru started, not really sure of what to say. But he didn't have to since Yuichi had cut him off.

**"You know exactly why we are here."** His glare was soft and no one would think much of it. No one except Wataru. He knew Yuichi all too well.

**"I don't know what you are talking about."** Asaka turned slightly as yet another group of females had stopped their work to smile and wave at Wataru. **"Come with me. The last thing I need is this project to take forever because the females are distracted."** He said honestly, not a hint of a whine in his voice.

Without another word, Yuichi and Wataru followed Asaka to a small park not to far by. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they moved to the swings. Asaka leaned on the metal frame, Kazuki just stood and Wataru took a seat on the black swing. His knuckles were already white and the rest of him was red. Wataru kept his head down until he could feel the gaze poke at his head to look up; at which, he did so.

**"Now give it back."** Kazuki looked down right mean now. Since no one else was around, he was safe.

Asaka grinned, happily watching how Kazuki looked so angry and Wataru looked like a beaten dog. **"I wouldn't have it. What makes you think that?"**

**"You pulled it off my finger when you tried to..."** Wataru at first shouted, but he became softer until he stopped.

**"Tried to what?"** Asaka asked, playing obviously dumb. But he wanted to hear it. From Wataru. Kazuki just watched, waiting to see what his lover would do.

**"You... When you kissed me!"** He shouted again, standing up. Kazuki could feel Wataru's pulling gaze, but he didn't look up.

Asaka grinned again as he got it out. He knew Kazuki wouldn't but in unless he really needed to, so he continued his game. **"Did you dislike it?"**

Kazuki looked up just as Wataru's red face seemed to go pale. How do you answer that? Wataru was never one to offend people, but if he didn't then he would go against his lover. This can't be happening. His mouth opened, and shut, leaving his face looking purely and utterly scared. Asaka grinned and kept his gaze on Wataru. He only looked at Kazuki through the corner of his eyes.** "Dis... like it?"** He echoed, trying to stall so he could think about this some more. "It was forced!" He shouted, but he didn't stop there. **"I... had no say in it!"**

**"Isn't that how Kazuki kisses you?"** Asaka fought back. **"Isn't that how he first kissed you?"** Wataru stared, not being able to deny it. **"Wasn't our first kiss the same as Kazuki's?"**

How could Asaka say this? Right in front of Kazuki! Wataru was angry and ready to cry, but he couldn't. For his own sake, he would not cry. He would just have to answer his way. No matter how things turned out. Wataru stood up and never took his eyes off of Asaka, but he walked forward so that he was in front of Kazuki. Yuichi looked up, seeing the side of his lover while the front stared at Asaka.

**"Yes.... Yes... And no."** Wataru said firmly. **"When he first kissed me... I was a bit shocked at first, exactly when you kissed me. The high school pretty boy kissed a younger, average boy. I thought it was almost a joke! My lips quivered and my heart raced. But then yours... I, wasn't some, lost, high school kid. There is one major difference between your kiss, and his."** Wataru finished his sentence and held out his hand palm facing up.

Kazuki crossed his arms and glared to Asaka. **"The one major difference between your kiss and his..."** He repeated, now with one hand on Wataru's shoulder. **"Is that we both loved each other. I took my chances. If it were a no, I would have watched from afar... You took your chances. Now watch from afar..."**

Asaka just looked at them. There was no emotion in his eyes, but you could just feel that he had been beat. The legendary Asaka was beaten. But it was just the battle, not the war. Without a word, he took a small ring out of his pocket. A small silver ring with a gold stripe in the center. It was clean and polished. Most of all, it matched the ring he had given to Yuichi. He placed it gently on Wataru's palm. It felt cool from the air outside, but he knew it was warm. Finally he had the ring back. With a grin, Asaka put both his hands in his pocket and turned. Wataru and Yuichi saw him off in the direction of the old house.

There was a long silence between them, but Yuichi kept his hand on Wataru's shoulder.

**"Hey! Where is Wataru?"** A few woman and a man asked.

**"Oh? He will be leaving soon. You will be able to see him off."** He half lied.

Asaka walked to the black car driven by Yuichi Kazuki. The doors were thankfully unlocked since the two were hoping this would be quick. He trailed his hand along the window frame and smiled. His eyes laid on the ring inside. It was Wataru's ring that he had given Yuichi. All beat up and meaningful. Heh. Quietly he opened the car door and reached in for the ring. Just as he had always remembered, it was old and beat up. From his pocket, he brought out a look-a-like. It was the same ring, but he had made his own scratchings in it and dented it a bit. The ring belonged to no one therefore it meant nothing. But you really couldn't tell the difference. He put the look-a-like in the cup holder and Wataru's ring in his pocket.

Their lips touched just barely and each just stared at each other. _I am in love with this boy._ They both thought rapidly in their heads. It was true. They had overcome this! So it seemed they telling parents might not be so hard. Wataru was the one to push in as he wrapped his arms around Kazuki's neck. Kazuki held the other by the waist firmly, but not so hard he would hurt the boy.

**"Yuichi..."** Wataru said softly, held in his lovers arms.

**"I told you to wear boots. Now the bottoms of your pants are all wet from the snow..."**

Kazuki let go and turned for Wataru to climb onto his back; which the boy happily did. His whole body was cold, but against Kazuki, he was warming up. It was a fuzzy warmth that he really liked in moments like these. Wataru held on with his arms around Kazuki's neck. His forehead pressed against the back of his carriers head. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew damn well that his lover was smiling.

A few of the people at the construction sight pointed and smiled. Whispers and giggles were even heard. But none of them actually said anything directed to Kazuki or Wataru for some reason. The two didn't overly mind though. Now that they were fixed on letting their relationship out, it wasn't all that bad. Besides, that meant they could do more in public. If one was flustered, the other would be. They were in this together. As they approached the car, Kazuki let Wataru down and they both walked to their side of the car.

That was too easy though... Was something wrong? Kazuki thought to himself. Wataru on the other hand was pretty content as he put the ring on. It seemed he didn't realize how easy that was. All they really did was ask for it and they got it handed it to them. Literally. With a half smile, Kazuki looked to Wataru's hand. This was ownership. But he knew it was not in a bad way! He loved Wataru and he knew Wataru loved him. Yuichi already had the ring on from the cup holder. Neither realized that this was not the real ring. What was Asaka thinking?

**"Kazuki!"**

**"Hmm...?"** Kazuki murmured slightly as he turned a bit to look at Wataru from the corner of his eye. His smile was there and stumped up for Fujji from speaking.

**"Ano... Ah..."** Wataru struggled as he stared awkwardly at Yuichi. His mouth was opened slightly and he was clearly smiling.

**"What? Did you get lost in my eyes and forget?"** He teased, knowing that he was probably right anyways.

**"W-what? No I was just..."** Yeah, Kazuki was right. With an eyebrow raise from Kazuki, Wataru blushed furiously. **"We should probably stop for something to eat... before we..."** He trailed off; not wanting to finish at all. The two were still nervous to go there and tell about their relationship. So far, his mother and father had thought he just moved in with a friend for a while since it was close to his job. When his family was moving, he ended up staying with his 'dorm mate' instead. Great. Now he had to tell his parents he brought home a lover. A male lover.

Realizing the situation, Kazuki wasn't going to argue or make Wataru anymore nervous than he needed to be. All he could do now was give his support and hope it is enough. **"Good idea... We can stop and get sandwiches."** He stated, knowing that neither was really hungry that much in the first place. But worrying on an empty stomach was not a good thing. **"We still have enough time. Since you told them we were coming for dinner. It is only eleven. Why don't we take the sandwiches then go to a near by park?"**

Wataru nodded slightly and smiled to himself. The park always felt wonderful when Kazuki was with him. It belonged to them. Kazuki drove up to a small single owned shop and the two got out. The air was chilly and their breath made small puffs in the air before disappearing. Both were quick to walk into the shop where it was much warmer and smelled really good. An elderly man poured coffee at the counter and handed it to a man. The place must have been unknown for the most part since it was barren of many people. It was around lunch time too. The man smiled at the two and the two smiled back. They walked up to the counter and looked up at the menu above them.

**"Ahh... A small hot chocolate and a grilled cheese sandwich please."** Wataru told the man who responded with a nod.

**"Make that two small hot chocolates and two sandwiches please.**" Kazuki stated, not finding anything better on the menu. Again the elderly man nodded.

Kazuki and Fujji waited at the small bar that was there. Wataru, deep in thought about something, pulled the ring off, twisted it and put it back on. Then he would repeat. Sure it looked like the ring Kazuki had given him, it physically felt like the ring Kazuki had given him, but something seemed odd. Yuichi, on the other hand, didn't seem to really notice, but instead looked around the cafe. There were mostly elderly people here...

**"Hey Kazuki...?"** Wataru said, looking up at the other. **"Notice something about this place...?"**

Kazuki couldn't keep from smiling. He didn't answer, but that answered Wataru's question enough. It was like the other cafe they used to go to before it was sold and made into a company owned family restaurant. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Kazuki made the first move. He moved his hand to put over Wataru's but something else stopped him. Quietly, the elderly man put down a tray with the order on it. Wow. For only this man working here, the sandwiches really looked good. Kazuki looked up at him, and so did Wataru. By this time, their hands were on each of their laps. This wasn't like a disturbance though. The old man looked a bit sorry for disrupting what was going on.

**"Thank you."** Wataru said softly, looking embarrassed.

Kazuki on the other hand, looked calm and cool like he always did. "Thank you." He said as well, handing the man the money for the order.

The elderly man accepted it and bowed to the two of them before departing back behind the counter. Yuichi looked over to Wataru who had already bitten into the cheese sandwich to avoid being able to talk. A small lump of the hot melted cheese in his cheek. Kazuki chuckled and reached over to poke it. A little jittery, Wataru swallowed hard and looked to Kazuki.

**"H-hey..."** He said, feeling just a little better.

Yuichi raised an eyebrow and picked up his sandwich as well, biting into it. Ah, it tasted really good. The warmth from which would probably do them wonders for how nervous and worried they were. The two ate, with multiple conversations just for the fun of it. With work, studying and life all around, they hadn't had much time to just do this expect late at night. But neither really wanted to talk. Kazuki crumpled up the napkin and put it on the tray. Wataru did the same. Still holding a conversation that had to do with something back in the day, the two got up. Wataru held both the hot cocoa cups and Kazuki threw away the trash and put the tray away.

**"To the park?"** Kazuki asked.

**"After you."** Wataru replied, giggly softly.

Kazuki blushed and took his hot cocoa.

The air was cool and bit his nose, making it blush from each bite. But his hands were warm. They cupped around the cocoa and brought it to his lips. It was not as hot anymore so it was good to drink, but it still was hot enough to keep his hands warm even in this winter air. The snow crunched under his feet and the chains of the swing squeaked loudly. Warm kisses trailed down the back of his neck and licked his cold skin.

**"Kazu...ki..."** Wataru tried to say. **"What if... what if there are people around...?"**

**"You are so cold..."** Kazuki murmured as he pulled his arms off from around Wataru's waist. **"I don't care... Let them watch."** He took a seat not too far away on the bench.

Wataru slowly followed, tossing the empty cocoa cup in the rubbish. He took a seat next to the other. **"Kazuki..."** He said again as he had an arm wrapped around him.

Yuichi held him gently and pulled him close. Wataru leaned on his lover's shoulder, not at all worried since no one was even around. Snow started falling from the sky as Wataru turned to stare into Yuichi's eyes.

**"Yuichi..."**

**"Wataru..."**

The wind through the trees blew gently against their faces, but no longer between them.

Asaka sat inside the old house, isolated from the rest of the workers there which were sitting on the tables outside on lunch break. In his hand, he played with a small silver and gold ring. One which was shiny and well kept, and another which was beat up and worn out. He now had both of the rings in his hands. Which meant both the rings that Wataru and Yuichi wore were copies that Asaka had made. He looked at Wataru's ring especially. Wataru... he thought he loved him. Knew it! He just had to have loved and still love that boy.

**"Wataru..."** He said softly to himself as he put Yuichi's ring back into his pocket. The old beat up ring really was a diamond in the rough. Carefully, he slipped it on his left hand. On his ring finger. Wataru... was wearing a ring that Asaka had had. And Asaka was wearing Wataru's ring... **"Wataru..."** He repeated.

* * *

Aww... I made Asaka such a mean person. Well, I think I did. He will have good things coming for him. Kazuki feels out of character... and Wataru is a little bit more... uke...

But it won't be like that for long. I promise.

Ok, I am almost done with the next two chapters, so I will have four up probably this weekend. If not tomorrow.

Please give me feed back, reviews, comments, whatever.


	4. Supportless

I don't want to give anything away since it will all be answered in the next chapter...

But here:

There are four rings._** Only one is a copy.**_

Wataru's ring. [1]

Yuichi's ring. [2]

Copy made by Asaka. [3]

Wataru's matching ring. [4] Remember this.

* * *

_**Chapter 4.**_

The radio was the only sound in the small black car other than the unheard hissing of the heater. Wataru turned it down slightly, annoyed fully by the announcer of some odd brand of cleaning products. Those people where always perky and it bit into his skull like a zombie. Though then it would have to be a zombie eat zombie world since he was convinced he might turn into one if he had to keep in the secret for any longer. Now that they both agreed to asking and telling all, it was like a stomach ulcer. The waiting was always the worst part. A trickle of sweat ran down his face as he looked down to his feet which were cutely huddling together.

Kazuki gripped the wheel and stared ahead. He had seen Wataru's parents and they had loved him. Karin, who was the only one who knew of their relationship in the families, would be there to hopefully give a bit of back bone of the soon-to-be invertebrates. His grip was way too tight, but when he finally pried his fingers loose, the wheel was slippery with the sweat of his fingers. If you thought Wataru was worried, well just look at Kazuki and disregard his damn good looks.

Occasionally the two would look at each other, but not for very long. The tension really did bite tensely at one another and the teeth were getting sharper by the moment. The sun had gone behind clouds and it didn't seem like it would get any brighter out. The sky was as worried as the—brinnnggg brrrinnnggg… Quickly, Wataru pulled his cell phone from his pocket and cleared his throat.

"**Ah… Hello?"** A name came up in response and he felt like he was about to faint. **"Asaka…?!"** He yelled, now officially woken up. Yuichi took his eyes off the road and shot his gaze to Wataru.

"**Yuichi! Road! Ca—Roa-YUICHI?!"** He took the wheel and pulled them out of the wrong lane which would have sent them smack into a truck.

Kazuki pulled the car over to a gas station and kept glaring at the phone.

"**Ah well, we are on our way to my parents' house."** He answered, looking a bit nervous for still talking to this man. **"J-just distracted is all…"** Wataru bluntly whined in annoyance and Asaka picked up on it. **"Well no! I-"**

Yuichi snatched the phone from Wataru's hands without a say in it. Guilt and shame raged in his stomach while he sat there like a scolded puppy. Yuichi on the other hand looked about ready to snap it right in half.

"**I believe you have no right to speak to him."** He stated, sounding calm as he spoke into the phone. With all he needed said, he closed the phone and held down the power button. **"Wataru? I will not forgive a person like that. I really might lose it." **With the lack of emotion in his voice, it seemed he really might lose it and Wataru was fully aware of this.

With his cell phone given back, he placed it back in his pocket. The car was silent while Kazuki got out to give the car some well needed gas. His heart ached from the worry and he felt numb. The heater was blowing onto his clothed skin but goose bumps crawled up his arm to hug his body tightly. At the moment, he didn't think he was scared of just seeing his parents anymore. Kazuki opened the door and sat in the driver's seat his face was emotionless which meant he was beyond stressed. The car moved forward and once again they were on the road.

Wataru sighed and looked out the window at the passing trees. He would count how many trees still had leaves, but soon lost count after the first half hour. He slouched down in the warm seat and tilted his head. Those beautiful eyes shut closed.

"**Wa—"** Kazuki started as he looked over, but he noticed the sleeping body in the passenger seat. **"Wataru…"** He whispered into his lover's ear as he bent down. A warm kiss was placed under the boy's ear and his eyes started to open. It was a warn feeling and he knew how much he wanted it to last. **"Neh, Wa...tar...u...."** He teased as he now placed a kiss on the boys lips, licking off a tiny bit of drool on his lips.

**"Ehh... W-what...?"** He grumbled, only half awake.

**"We are at your parents..."** Yuichi answered softly.

**"WHAT?! Why are you kissing me then?!"** In response, he quickly sat up and ended up smashing his head against Kazuki's. The man groaned and winced with pain. His hand immediately covered what looked like a well developing bruise. It just had to be smack on the center of his forehead as well. Wataru did as well, feeling a small bump grow on his forehead.

**"Hey! Wataru!"** A girlish voice called from the front of the house.

Aside from the throbbing head of his, he looked up at the girl standing on the porch. She was clad in a pair of dark jeans and a light blue sweater. Her hair was a soft brown and looked almost like Wataru's except it was more feminine obviously. Her over all complexion was quite close to her brother's, though, there was one major difference. Two two men shut the doors to the car and walked up to the house. The flustered younger, stood for his sister who took him into an embracing hug, glad to see him after a few months.

**"Neh... Karin... Have you always been taller than your brother?"** Kazuki asked, trying to hold in the giggle that was dying to come out.

Wataru peered up at his lover as Karin let go. Well, she held him at arms length, holding onto his shoulders. Her eyes ran the length of his body and Wataru to hers. W-was Karin really taller? His face became pale and Kazuki started laughing at the look on his sister's face. She seemed absolutely delighted, not to mention she was probably very amused now.

**"I didn't think your little sister would out grow her older brother!"** The look of bliss, mixed with the normal sibling act, so Wataru didn't fully blame her.

Two adults opened the door; one was an older woman, short dark hair and a slender body. She stood at least two inches over Wataru but overall, this is where he got his looks. Both their eyes were a slate gray, large and held a bit of mystery. While the man standing next to her was a tall, handsome man. His hair was a jet black with specs of white and grey from old age. His eyes were covered by reading glasses, which meant that they were probably waiting for the two of them to come. He opened his mouth to speak, but the woman beat him to it.

**"It's chilly out! Why don't you three come in?"** She asked politely, looking to Kazuki first. **"There is some hot water on the stove. Wataru, why don't you make some coffee for everyone?"**

He nodded and the three walked in. The inside of the house felt quite cozy and had that holiday feeling. The fire in the seating room was warm, along with the heater, it kept the house at a fairly warm temperature. Kazuki took a seat with Karin on the couch that faced a rather large television. A decorated tree sat happily smelling of pine in the corner of the room. On the mantel, was a set of holiday figures; mini Christmas trees and fake presents. Already, there was a set of stockings up. One decorated in a 'Santa' had the name "Dad" threaded on it. There was an angel for his mother, a snowman and woman for his sister. Each already had things stuffed inside, but they were not to be opened yet. Next to Karin's, was a stocking with a puppy getting into presents, but there was nothing in it yet. Kazuki was the only one paying attention to such a thing though...

As Wataru's parents took a seat on the love seat next to the larger couch, Wataru walked in with a small silver platter, on top, was a set of five mugs. The scent of coffee and sugar followed him. He placed the tray on the small table between the couches, then took a seat next to his lover. Each, even though they didn't give it away all that clear, were nervous out of their minds. The rings that were evident on their fingers, were hidden as they clasped their hands together on their laps. Karin was the only one who reached for a mug. The air in the room smelled like newly baked gingerbread cookies, but anyone would know that the air was uncertain. Wataru's mother spoke again, but kept her head down for a moment before looking up.

**"Kazuki."** She stated, getting the man's attention right away. He looked up, but didn't say anything. **"My Wataru is not causing you any trouble, is he?"** The way her complexion and normal face looked, you really couldn't tell how purely and utterly serious she was being.

**"Ahh... he is no problem at all. We share house work, and rent..."** He started, feeling a bit awkward about the question.

**"Is that so...."** She murmured, not looking for any reply. **"He is almost ready to move out though. I hope he is looking for a house."** Mrs. Fujii was looking at her son while she said this, but kept her voice talking to Yuichi, who just seemed to be a loss of words. Even Karin was slightly disturbed at where this was going. To keep his mouth from speaking, Wataru reached for the mug and held it in his hands. It felt warm and smelled delightful. Bringing it to his mouth, he took a sip.

**"Oh... and Wataru does have yet to bring home another girl friend."**

A flustered Wataru coughed right back into the brown liquid, sending it splashing up onto his face and shirt. **"M-mother!"** Well, this was ironic, he thought as he stood to his feet. Kazuki stood up as well, right on quo with the splash to avoid getting the hot liquid all over him. Fujii didn't overly care, but actually sent a small look sideways to her husband who looked like he was just there. Overall, he just didn't want to get involved. Wataru put the mug down, not wanting anything else on his shirt. Coffee would never come out of these clothe...

**"There are still some of your clothe in your room."** Karin noted, keeping Wataru from shouting. **"Kazuki, why don't you go with him...?"**

The two nodded; Kazuki, frantically and Wataru, a bit more nervous. His mother watched them off. The house was two stories, so they walked up the stairs silently and headed to a back room that was down the hall to the right. Pictures lined the wall that seemed captivate Kazuki for a little while. Along the slanting wall of the stairs, were school photos, showing over time for Karin and Wataru. The first picture, showing him with rosy cheeks, teary eyes and messy brown hair, to a goofy picture with braces showing for middle school, to a handsome young man as a Freshman. It was the Wataru he fell in lo-

**"Coming?"** Wataru asked, holding his shirt in his hands with his bare skin showing. Kazuki nodded and followed, leaving the pictures behind. The hall wasn't that big, but rather, it was small for a hall way. Again, paintings and pictures hung on the wall, that kept turning and taking the attention of Kazuki's eyes. But something else was even more interesting... **"Eh... I didn't realize that I haven't been here in so long. I never thought these things would still be here..."** Wataru added as he dropped the coffee stained shirt on a bed, clad in a set of blue sheets and a fluffy light blue comforter. The walls were white with many posters of bands and some of anime's that were rather popular at the time. A book shelf to the back held a series of novels, to biographies, to picture books. Dinosaur figures stood as book holders or just because there was no place else for them.

Wataru walked to the closet and flipped through the clothe he had while Kazuki explored. The first thing he was lead to, was the bed side table, which had a lock on it. At first, he just tried to open it, but it was a fail. "There is a key somewhere around here. Good luck finding-" Kazuki held up a silver key from behind a small poster. **"Ah, well don't go looking through my things!"**

Kazuki quickly stuck the key in the hole and twisted it. Wataru tried to stop him, but his lover held him in a head lock, immovable. **"How bad can it be? What, you have pictures of me nude and stuff?"** Yuichi's eyes widened at what he did see. There were a few photo clippings and some school photos. Wataru struggled out of the grip as it got lighter and sat on the bed, a bit embarrassed.

Yuichi ignored the innocent actions and scanned through them. There were a few pictures of him and other guys, like Kawamura, so they must have been friends. A few were girls, but he really didn't seem to have any pictures of anything love related. Yet. Wataru walked over to the side table and pulled out the small note book in there. Again, he took a seat on the bed, this time, Kazuki joined him. As Wataru opened the book, Yuichi's eyes seemed to widen.

**"I liked to keep things that I thought were special..."** He noted, looking down at the picture in it's slot. It was lonely on the page, but it held so much meaning that it would remind Wataru he was never alone. **"Kawa...Kawamura saw us that time in the park... and snapped a picture with his phone. I don't think he was planning on doing anything bad, but he was just full of disbelief..."**

**"Wataru?! What is taking so long? Hurry up!"** Called his sister, knowing that something was probably going on. Though it was their mother that rushed this.

Wataru closed the book and put it back in the drawer with the other pictures on top of it. Kazuki still sat there, slightly in awe. How could a simple picture make him think so much? He wondered, not too sure of how he was even supposed to respond to such a thing. Pulling on a plain white shirt, then a small sweat shirt over that, he motioned for his lover to come with him. The motion, by the way, was a wake up kiss since Yuichi had clearly dazed off. This time, Kazuki blushed.

**"Sorry, I was showing him what my room looked like... I didn't think you would leave that stuff there..."** He mumbled, trailing off since he knew it wasn't going to be that important anyways.

The older woman looked to Kazuki only as the two took seats on the couch. Now, more than ever, they were nervous, more like freaking out! Karin was now by herself in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, but she listened in so when she was needed she wouldn't have to make her mother ask twice. Or, more of a reason, if Wataru needed her.

**"You haven't had a single girlfriend since you broke up with that girl as you became a Freshman."** She noted, holding her nose up high and putting her business in her sons.

**"Well... I..."** Wataru started, a bit flustered that it was put that way, but obviously nervous at the irony of this whole thing.

But, that's when Kazuki was the one to make a move. **"Mr. and Mrs. Fujii..."** He started to get their attention. The two of them looked up to him as he stood; even from the kitchen, Karin was up against the door listening to the whole thing. Yuichi bowed deeply to pay some respect. **"I would like your permission to bring your son with me to America this holiday vacation."**

Without a moment to even look up, he was confronted with a blatant: **"No! Absolutely not!"** The older woman shouted. Wataru stood up and opened his mouth to yell, but closed it and sat down with the deadly look he was given by his own mother. Kazuki looked up, not sure how to react. In his mind, he kind of figured a small debate cause that is what Wataru seemed like the person to do so he expected it from his parents, but that wasn't the case. **"He is coming, and staying home with us until he can get a house of his own. We have lovely candidates that he will get along with great and he will live a normal life."** Wait... she didn't figure it out did she?

**"Mother! I don't want to stay here, I want to be with-"**

**"With that man?!"** She yelled, now standing up as well. The woman pointed rudely to Kazuki. **"I will not have it. Obviously he is influencing you in the wrong ways. I knew this was a bad idea."**

**"Y-you don't know him!"** His voice soft and shaky.

**"Exactly! So we can't trust him! Every year you spend the holidays with us. Your family! He is not your family!"**

**"Maybe I want him to be!"** Wataru shouted directly at her.

The room went silent and even Kazuki had a dazed look on his face. Wataru looked around, from his parents, to his lover, then hoped to find his sister somewhere in between. His mother's face looked red hot with anger but no words came out of her mouth. Inside, he took a deep breath and stood close to Kazuki. Moving his hand just slightly to the left, he took hold of Yuichi's hand. The man responded with holding a grasp. Karin, behind the door, quickly gathered up a plate of sweets and cocoa for her parents and walked into the living room to break the silence.

**"I love your son."** Kazuki said, the first thing since Wataru's out burst.

**"What... have you, why, are you...!!" **She started out softly, but got louder to the end when another voice, not yet heard broke in.

**"Let them."** Spoke Wataru's father. He stood and held onto his wife's arm. He stood a bit taller than her, and had more features that looked like Wataru's. His eyes were soft and large while his hair was obviously greying, but it was in the same style of swept. She turned to him, facing him in almost shock.

**"You can't be for this! Where did we go wrong with him?"** She asked, clearly against such a thing, not only the going to America part.

**"We didn't go wrong. Wataru." **He stated, then looked to his son who was grasping his lover's hand tight. **"You can go to America, but I expect a card ok?"** The man said to lighten the mood. **"No, we didn't go wrong. We taught him right. He has fallen for someone..."**

The woman pulled out of her husband's grip and stormed past Karin into the kitchen and what sounded like walking up stairs. He sighed and looked to the two, who held such expressions, you couldn't put words to it. Not really excitement that they had permission to go, but more like the fact that they both just got rejected in favor of Wataru's mother. Which could have been sorrow or disappointment.

**"Wataru... we will not make you come home for good, but it doesn't mean that we don't want to see you... stop by once in a while. Now... as for you..."** He said, holding a sly look on his face. **"I have a few things I want to talk to you about my son with... alone."**

Kazuki chuckled, getting the joke right away while Wataru, and Karin both looked at each other with wonder. **"Shoo shoo, I will call you in when I am done ok?"** He told his son and daughter. The two just shrugged and left into the kitchen.

* * *

Wataru fell back on the bed back at their apartment and let out a huge sigh. He was concerned, really concerned, but not exactly sure how to put it or contemplate it since it was so damn late now. The digital clock next to his bed read eleven-thirty, but it felt like it was at least two in the morning. Kazuki unbuttoned, and pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the near by laundry basket. Along in a few minutes went his pants. This was normal, the two were now usually sleeping in just boxers. It almost felt like they were a couple - Which was Wataru's view of it all, though he hadn't expressed it. Kazuki climbed into the bed and pulled Wataru in a hug that he was obviously not expecting. The poor kid grunted slightly as he heard his back crack, though Yuichi did not let go yet. Not until his lover finally returned arms.

**"Hey... Kazuki..."** Wataru wondered something... **"What was it that my dad wanted to talk to you about?"**

Yuichi, now straddling the boy under him, couldn't help but chuckle at how innocent his lover really looked at that moment. **"Do you really want to know?"** _I won't really ruin it... I am determined to make you mine; permanently. _Like most, Wataru's father did speak to Kazuki about sexual matters, but there was something else as well that only he had picked up on... **"Well, seeing as though you are a Senior in high school, and I am out of school working... he asked me how long ago we first spent a bed."**Wataru blushed immensely and Kazuki only laughed. **"He was only asking because he remembered that you came home one day, walking funny and that you had issues sitting down for a little while. Almost like you had something stuck up your a-"**

**"Kazuki!" **As Wataru blushed, his lover laughed one more time before giving a more sympathetic look. **"Don't say such things!"**

**"Why? We are not in public. Even there... we don't have to. No more..." **No longer would they have to endure putting up with hiding things like their rings. The two were lovers and now, they wouldn't care who saw...

**"No... more?"** Wataru couldn't be anymore happier for actually hearing those words.

**"Wataru... I love you so much... I don't care about anyone else anymore. Their opinions do not matter anymore..."** Kazuki said with full confidence. **"Honestly... even if your parents had said no completely, I would have taken you anyways..."** _I am determined to make you mine; permanently._ Yuichi thought, leaving it out of his words.

**"Ka...zu..."** Though he was unable to finish since his lips were taken captive by the evil force known as his lover Yuichi Kazuki. Their breath grew grunted and misinterpreted for some sighs and maybe a moan or two. The lights overhead were out just as their elemental lights burst on, seeing through the dark to be able to find their bodies. Mumbles of "I love yous" turned into contented sighs that oddly matched the noise the bed underneath made. Bodies rocked and the sea of shadowed sheets underneath burned their memories into their skin. Hand held hand and connection held fast, holding words which trailed off like the closing of eye lids.

* * *

I am such a bad person! His mother is so out of character... but I didn't want to make it a funny/happy scene, since this is a tragedy. Which means bad stuff is going to happen! The ending sucks by the way. So don't yell at me, I just needed to finish it. The next chapter... I know you will all like. It is going to be long, rough and dangerous! Not to mention your questions and crap will be answered!

Review, comment... you know the drill...

Note. Next upload will most likely be an authors note to clarify anything. And, since it is the holidays, I am getting booked way over my head. So I am working hard on chapter five, but I might be late to post it.


	5. Beloved

_Chapter Five_

Wataru raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him with a questioning intent. Yuichi stared back with a puppy in his arms. The puppy barked and stuck his tongue out absent mindedly. His fur was black, brown and every colour in between. It was soft and fluffy looking so had Wataru not been so shocked he would have had those googly eyes and he would have pet the thing. Yuichi, with his mature figure wasn't one to be carrying the king of cute known as the puppy that barked happily at Wataru's bewildered face.

"I found him alone without a collar. He was outside the cafe and looked kind of lonely..." Yuichi mumbled, holding out the mutt for Wataru to take.

The younger blinked twice then took the ball of fluff into his arms. Despite it's usually active movement the puppy curled up into the arms and fell asleep. Yuichi looked to Wataru, then headed to the kitchen without a care. What in hell was Wataru going to do with a god damned dog? But fighting was always inevitable between them.

Ever since they had their share of opposition, the two were quiet. Even when the music was on in the room, it felt quiet and vacant of human life but he could not blame the other since he was probably upset that his mother didn't approve of them. Though he was happy that his father approved. Yuichi probably felt as though he was not good enough for Wataru anymore or something along those lines.

Wataru brought the dog to the livingroom and made him a bed using some soft towels to lay on. Wataru had wanted a dog when he was younger but his mother thought of them as mutts. Looking to the puppy's face, he wondered how anyone could dislike them. The boy almost jumped when Kazuki touched him on the shoulder.

"Yuichi... I am so sorry..." Wataru said as he turned to hide his shamed face in Yuichi's shirt. Wataru wasn't really the clingy type ether, so this seemed to worry the taller boy.

Yuichi put his hand around the younger's waist and rubbed his lower back with his thumb. He seemed to understand why the boy was trying to apologise. The older slipped his hand down then back up under his shirt. Both his hand and Wataru's lower back was warm.

"I don't need your mother's blessing to love you..." He murmured to Wataru.

Leaning down some, he kissed the younger boy on the lips tenderly. Wataru's face was flushed and subconsciously seductive. It's not like they were starved of each other but they could say that they were always up for it. Their bodies locked together perfectly as their lips stayed together. Yuichi took his time with Wataru since the last thing he wanted was to ruin the moment. Their lips overlapped and the soft nibble of teeth came into play. Kazuki moved his arms up, bringing the shirt that Wataru wore with him. The younger raised his arms so his lover could finish the job. Kazuki brought the shirt over the boys head and disposed of it on the floor. Wataru wrapped his legs around the other's waist as he was picked up and brought to the bedroom. Kazuki fell on his back and brought his lover with him. Only now did the older ask for entrance to the moist cavern and Wataru was glad to let him in. Their tongues wrestled and fought for dominance. The younger straddled his lover at the stomach while the his head was tilted down to connect with his lovers. His hands were placed on Kazuki's shoulders while he felt hands trailing down to his lower back. Those hands caressed his skin until it met his jeans. The younger made a hiccuping noise instead of a gasp but the one below him took it as a sign to advance. Wataru rested his head on the nape of Kazuki's neck. The man slipped his hand under the jean material and Wataru responded by trying to hide his face since he could not hide his excitement. Luke warm hands caressed the skin of Wataru's rump.

Neither boy was wearing a ring today. For some reason, Wataru's ring finger, right where the ring was had turned green. Some times silver rings did that to your skin but it had never happened before. Asaka was wearing the real match to Wataru' s ring while Kazuki's matched with someone else's. Rings were more than something you buy, they told the wearers that they were loved. Wataru and Yuichi sure were loved, but by the wrong people.

Their lips continued to overlap and crush together. Their tongues still danced and Wataru took short, dog pant like breaths when he could. Kazuki squeezed on his lovers rump and he watched his victim squirm and whine. Wataru seemed to be the dog rather than the fuzz ball down stairs. Kazuki seemed so interested to see how the boy reacted, which probably was the reason why he never bothered to stop. Wataru was the eager one to try and hurry this along so he gasped out the same thing as just a few moments ago. Kazuki was the one to cry this time.

"Oh man Kazuki... Kazu- ki..." He cried out as he felt his puckered skin pressed against. "Wait... Wait Kazuki... Please. It has been a while..." His lower section convulsed, but only for motion. Again he gasped and then he subconsciously attracted Kazuki with a small upwards motion of his pelvis.

Kazuki removed his attention from Wataru's rear and pulled him up onto him further. Though he turned the boy around so Wataru's back was against Kazuki's chest. Both sets of skins were warm or in Wataru's case, burning hot but with a cold sweat to make his body glisten with a pale sheen. Kazuki trailed his hands over Wataru's chest to his pale pink buds. Eyes widened and a fruit smell drifted from his opened mouth which gasped loudly. The younger hunched his body forward but Kazuki was not about to let his prize go so easily. No matter how much his love wiggled around, Kazuki would not let him go. The boy then moved his hands down to the edge of the jean material right to the front where he plucked the button from it's hole. Obviously Wataru blushed but it wasn't like this was rape or anything so he just enjoyed himself. He leaned his head back and kissed Kazuki on his chin over and over again. With so much encouragement Kazuki slipped his hand under the fabric and touched the bulge under Wataru's dark blue boxers. Just as he thought, he got a content whine from his lover. Therefore, he continued.

With much wiggling and shuffling about, Wataru's jeans dropped onto the soft carpet along with his boxers. Kazuki nuzzled in to the kisses and ran his hand down his lovers thigh, bare and warm. As far as he could reach was to Wataru's knee and that was fine with him since since that was not his target point. Dark, brown hair covered Wataru's eyes which covered the tears that he would never let fall in front of his lover without a real problem at hand. Why he was so emotional when it regarded Kazuki. But he was far from actually being upset. The hand once at his knee was now trailing up to his more precious of places. Once it reached it's destination, Wataru had a smile of pleasure on his face though it was masked by the fact that he was on the receiving end of the deal.

Kazuki started right away at the base of Wataru's length with his forefinger and thumb squeezing gently to please his lover's needs. While Wataru continued to press kisses to Kazuki's chin to encourage him to continue without waiting for a response from him. Without protest from Wataru, he continued to stroke the length that was now hardened and just grazed against his lower abdomen.

"Kazuki... Nnn... St- stop... Pl- please...'' The younger gasped out of desperation. Obviously he would be ignored though.

Kazuki squeezed hard, earning a loud gasp and moan out of the other. "But you don't want me to stop do you? Tell me to stop one more time and I just might. But what will happen if you moan out those words from before again..." His hand pulled off, which made Wataru think that he was serious.

"N-no! Kazuki... I _need_ your touch..." Wataru whined, feeling as though he would pass out without Kazuki's touch. "Please, you know all of the things that I love. Touch me where you know that I love."

Kazuki grinned to himself and started up again. His hand moved down to Wataru's length again and he started to stroke it. knowing that his touch was exactly what Wataru wanted. Pumping at the base, he listened to his lover moan and pant as he quickened his pace. Wataru's erection throbbed for more attention and that's when Kazuki moved his hand up to the head which was now dripping. Kazuki rubbed his thumb over the head of Wataru's length to just clean it right off but the contact hit his sensitive spot, making his strive to keep from releasing just yet. He wanted to keep it in just a little longer if that was possible. Kazuki squeezed his head and brought his other hand around to start pumping at the base once more. Wataru panted and hunched forward as Kazuki now thrust his pelvis up to tease his lover.

But that sent him over the edge. Wataru threw his head back, thankfully not hitting Kazuki in the process. His eyes and mouth were open wide with his release that dirtied Kazuki's hand. Wataru moved off for a breather, but this only allowed Kazuki time to unbutton his pants for what was yet to come. Wataru turned on his hands and knees. His gaze was soft and he looked intoxicated in a way. Wataru looked to what had thrust up slightly and wasn't surprised in the least to see his boyfriend pitching a tent. Wataru moved closer, but apparently he was moving too slow for Kazuki's tastes since the older grabbed his lover by the back of the head and yanked him closer to his erection. Wataru rubbed it through his jeans at first, earning a deep groan from Yuichi. His mouth moved down to the jean material and he placed a kiss on it, right on the silver button. Wataru pulled the button away with his mouth then pulled the zipper down as well.

There was no way Kazuki could be sane anymore. The older reached his hand down to Wataru's soft, silky sand colored hair and he gripped so the boy would have no where else to go. Wataru sucked in the tugs which did kind of hurt him. He pulled both Kazuki's jeans and boxers down to reveal a sweetly erect organ. Wataru barely lifted a head to look at the other. Instead he kept his head down and placed a set of kisses on his lovers tip. The discarded jeans were tossed on the floor. Wataru sweetly gave his lover head without listening to the others pleas or cries. It wasn't like Kazuki to give in so quickly so Wataru tempted him a little more. He pulled his mouth off with a pop and started to lick him slowly from the base to the head with nibbles in between.

"Mmn... Yeah, don't think of stopping." Kazuki hissed, gripping hard on Wataru's soft brown hair.

He paused for a moment, Wataru that is. A grin bestowed his cheeks and a red shade was added. Not from a blush of embarrasment, but from the heat he felt. Again he took the older into his mouth and his head bobbed up and down the shaft, getting faster each moment. His hand began to pump again at the base of Kazuki's erection, earning grunts and groans. It encouraged Wataru to go faster.

"Hah... Wataru I am g-going to c-come!" Kazuki called out.

The younger pulled off just in time to feel the substance splash onto his cheeks. He panted and gasped like he was a poor puppy left outside in the hot summer air. Instead of washing it off, Kazuki took the other by the forearm and pushed him back down on the bed. From left cheek to the right cheek, he licked his lover clean.

Wataru had only whined a bit, but he loved this. This was their time to do whatever for once. So he let the other take the upper hand like he normaly did anyways. Their lips connected passionately once again and the younger moved his legs apart as he felt the coarse palms touching them. Kazuki leaned over his lover and in his eyes you could tell that he meant no harm. He placed a few more kisses and moved his hand down to make sure the boy would stay spread.

"I love you Wataru... I always will." Kazuki smiled at his lover and even in pitch black Wataru knew that sweet eyes were watching him.

Even without Wataru having complied, Kazuki moved his lower body closer to the other's entrance. Wataru wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. Moments passed slowly where the gentle rocking was the only thing that could be felt. Wataru squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip. Kazuki's slow thrusting became faster, earning groans from his lover.

Wataru gripped harder on the other's shoulder, leaving red scratch marks where his fingers dug into the skin. More moments passed where they rocked on the waves of pleasure. Kazuki was the first to crash ashore when his body convulsed against his lovers, dragging him down with him. Wataru gasped for air and let his arms lay lifeless by his head. The feeling of his lover's seed inside of him made start to tear up but maybe it was just the pain he felt. Kazuki pulled out slowly and rested by his panting lover.

''I love you so much Wataru... I love you so much." Kazuki kissed his lover on the neck and the two started to fall asleep.

In place of their pants the lovers started to breath softly in chimes. The night went by slowly with each holding onto eachother.

- - - - - -

Kazuki woke up before his lover. But unfortunately he decided against waking him up. He got up and showered before Wataru even rolled over. The smell of toast and eggs came from downstairs. Wataru's nose twitched and he woke up in a groggy state. His rump and lower body ached from what they did last night. The thought made him blush and he looked around the sun lit room to see where the man killer went. When he heard footsteps towards the room, he hid his head under the pillow.

"Wataru? Are you still asleep? Breakfast is ready." the older boy smiled at the lump in the bed.

The lump grumbled softly and whined so that Yuichi would come over and he did.

"Hey now, if you don't come down then it will get cold. We can have another go after we eat breakfast..." kazuki crawled back onto the bed and teased his lover who still hid his face under the pillow.

"You can't... You shouldn't. We shouldn't... Not there..." Wataru whined and wiggled his body as his love handles were caressed.

When Wataru's stomach growled for for food Kazuki just had to laugh. "Fine fine let's go get food."

Kazuki gave Wataru one last kiss then helped him up from the bed. But Wataru's eyes went wide with pain and he cried out. Why it was hurting more than usual he didn't really know and it was starting to really get on his nerves. Kazuki held his lover gently then helped him up.

"Please just take me to... T..." Though Wataru stumbled off to the bathroom before Kazuki could do anything.

It felt like morning sickness when a girl first gets pregnant. But there was a major problem here... Wataru was a guy! He cleaned out his mouth and flushed the toilet. Sad thing was that he didn't have anything to get rid of which was just making him gag and cough. Yuichi remained outside the door worrying that the other had gotten the flu or something. But soon enough, Wataru came out of the bathroom with a tired expression on.

"I think I caught something..." He whimpered, allowing his lover to hold him gently. "I should have breakfast in bed." Using puppy dog eyes, he managed to lure the boy in.

Speaking of puppies, from down stairs came a bark which came closer and closer. "By the way..." Yuichi started, moving a few steps back when the puppy came over and mauled his lover. "I named him Wataru Jr."


	6. Loveless

Blah blah, I don't own ORFK.

I do own this story. Do not steal. I will hunt you down.

_**Chapter six**_

Yuichi grumbled as he walked in the front door carrying a few brown bags of groceries. Those were the worst now that money was tight, so was everything! Even if he said he would pay for most, Wataru only payed rent on the house and for things for himself lately. He didn't have much of a job except with his friend sometimes at that bar down the road, but that was maybe one night a week. Kazuki sighed a little, knowing he was probably over thinking the situation, but it seemed to him that while he as doing the work, Wataru looked pretty and acted so sweet instead of actually doing something. The little dog barked loud and ran up to Yuichi's ankle. He started biting on his pant leg and the man tried to shake him off, but it wasn't working. Wataru was supposed to put him in the bedroom for now so this wouldn't happen!

**"H-hey! Off, go away, please! No biti-- F-fuck!"** He yelled as he tripped to the floor and dropped the bags. The first thing you would have heard were the sounds of breaking glass jars, then red juice dripped out of the bag. Only now did Wataru wake up.

**"Jesus Crist! I thought you were going to put him in the bedroom Wataru!"** He yelled, seeming rather pissed since Wataru only now picked up the little puppy.

Quickly he set him in the bedroom then came out to help clean up the mess, but it wouldn't come out of the carpet as easily as he had hoped. They scrubbed and scrubbed, but it wouldn't come out.

**"Great. I have to get a new carpet now."** Yuichi tried to brush it off, but he was getting agitated since things like this happened more than he liked. His tone was pretty snippy, but that was because he went into work around ten and just got out at what was now six in the afternoon. Work was getting stressful for him and it was always because he had to be so showy in front of people.

Wataru figured it would be best to back off since he realized the other was in a bad mood to begin with, but this wasn't the first time. Ever since they had gone to see Asaka that time, Kazuki had been overly pissed at the fact Wataru was so forgiving. Wataru was so guilty that he couldn't, but out of his badness of saying no, he continued to talk to the man. While the two put away what hadn't broken, a little tune started to play, of his cell phone that is.

_To: Wataru_

_From: Asaka_

This already this worried him since he knew Yuichi wanted this guys head on a silver platter. So he gave the other an apologetic look before heading to their bedroom to read it.

_Hey. What are you doing later tonight? I have two tickets to the winter festival down town._

_- Asaka._

Great. The one he was wishing to go to all year but because of the trip to America they could not afford it. With a sigh he started to reply to the message.

_Sure! I will meet you at the corner in the coffee shop. Are you alone and what time do you want meet up?_

Wataru was kind of nervous as he descended the stairs. Kazuki was probably wondering what that was all about and he was right. While Kazuki was busy making some dinner for them, Wataru was just getting hungry. What he saw in the kitchen made him so content. More than that but he couldn't put a word to how he felt. Kazuki he continued to make the chicken salad for the two of them Wataru silently walked over to his lover. From behind he hugged his hips and allowed his lover to use his hands as he pleased. Hopefully the other was over their episode before.

**"It has been a while since we went out you know..."**

**"I know, but our trip has me mon-?"** Kazuki seemed ok now and even held up a fork with some chicken on it for the other to take, and Wataru happily did so.

A tune from Gravitation, [his favorite anime] stopped him short. Damn! He had forgotten to turn the volume down!Wataru blushed and took the silver phone from his pocket and turned away to read the message. By now, Kazuki was really getting pissed because he knew who's ringtone that was. It was Asaka's but he wouldn't say anything.

_Meet me in an hour. Are you taking Kazuki? I am alone by the way..._

_- Asaka._

**"Hey... I am going out tonight ok? I wanted to meet up with a friend I haven't seen in a while ok?"** He said, shaking off his bad feelings as best he could.

He finished up the salads and made a little bowl for the both of them to eat together, but he didn't know if he could stand it, knowing the other was talking to Asaka! And yet he still had to watch Wataru talk to that idiot!

_Ok. No I am not bringing him. I have yet to tell him. He is going out tonight anyway._

Writing that made him feel... Like he was betraying the other but it's not like they haven't hit rocks before.

**"When are you going out?"** The younger mumbled from the kitchen.

**"Eight I won't be back until late. What do you plan on doing?"**

Wataru checked his phone again before answering to check the time. Four-thirty. Kazuki would be gone before him which was a good thing.

**"Oh. I will probably just watch the tube until I get tired then go to bed."** What was he thinking?! Lying would get him nowhere! He did feel kind of bad since they had embraced so tenderly the night before.

He ate slowly and kept looking up at the other. Again his phone rang from a text message. At that the man on the couch got up and headed upstairs. Wataru sighed and opened his flip phone.

_Oh... Are you two in a fight or something?_

_- Asaka_

Where they? Kazuki never got angry just from being interrupted by a cell phone. But maybe it was just everything building up. Kazuki headed down in a clean pair of slacks and a white long sleeved shirt. He pulled a black canvas jacket over it. Maybe this would be a good chance to ask.

**"Hey Kazuki? Can we tal-?"**

**"Bye."** Kazuki said abruptly and slammed the door behind him.

_Yes. We are._

---

Wataru stood in the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Asaka. The tears at the corners of his eyes were probably because of Kazuki rather than the cold weather. The streets were lit with different colors and it was filled with the smells of pastries. Since he was sitting by the window the blue light tinted his cheeks a faded blue. The bell over the shop door rang when the opened door hit it from being opened. But the noise didn't click him out of the trance.

Asaka headed to the table where the younger boy sat. He shifted behind Wataru with a smirk that canceled out Wataru's placid line of a smile. Even though the glass revealed a mirror, Asaka was still quiet since he was not noticed. His hand was placed on Wataru's shoulder just enough for the younger to snap back to reality. He swirled around and tried to get up at the same time. Thankfully Asaka was there to catch him as he stumbled.

_[[Change of view: Yuchi's POV_. ]]

**"See? I told you that they were together..."** A blonde haired girl said as she gave a head nod towards the window. She walked next to an older boy who seemed to be at a loss for words.

**"No... That can't be. It is just..."** But he didn't have an excuse or anything. I thought he was staying home...

**"Come on. Forget about him for now and let's have some fun!"** The girl tugged on Yuichi's sleeve and the two headed down the street.

[[ _End POV._ ]]

Asaka linked their arms as if they were together and that was something that Wataru was too thick headed to say no to. So he just gave a soft smile and inwardly felt guilty. They headed outside to where all of the music and food was being made. They headed in the other direction from Yuichi and the girl. Too bad Wataru didn't notice the malice towards him.

Before he could stop himself, he had started dragging the boy everywere like a happy little child. Who would pass up something like this anyways? So they went to stands set up with delicious foods and drinks, but his awkward preception of the fact that he was not the host in this situation got the better of him and shrank his excitement. Asaka... no, Yuichi was supposed to be his--

Wataru turned to see the little fireworks being set off after he heard a loud boom from them, but saw something a little different. There were two figures there, and he could have sworn it was... it was...

**"Your drink sir!"** The man behind the stand said, holding out a warm cup of cider mixed with a tiny dab of sake. Wataru did take it, but he looked quite distracted. The crowd walking in front of him was getting in the way so he tried to dodge them to see, but then someone else caught his attention.

**"Hey, let's go down to the river. They are setting off the fireworks there."** Asaka said, smiling warmly at the other.

For now, Wataru couldn't be thinking of Yuichi cheating on him. Many people looked a little like Yuichi in the dark right? Maybe he was a little tipsy from the drink or something. It couldn't be. Quietly they headed to the river but instead Wataru pulled Asaka to a small pastry stand like how a little kid would beg a parent for icecream.

**"Ah...! It looks so good! I should have brought money..."** Wataru said with a sigh as he looked at the joyfull face of a boy who had already bought it. He made the sweet look like eating a piece of heaven rather than just an apple tart. The white frosting was already licked off.

Asaka laughed a little at the sight of the other drooling pretty much. **"One please."** He said to the man.

He handed him a delectable tart wrapped in wax paper. Wataru followed like a puppy and its master. He could smell the warm apple filling and stayed on that side of the man. They sat on the hill by the river and watched the little kids send out candle-lit boats. He reached for the tart but met Asaka's hand instead. Wataru tried to laugh it off but found that he left his voice at home where he should have been.

**"I am going to grab a warm drink."** The man said and headed off.

**"What the hell?!"** A pissed off figure said as it walked up to Wataru.

All the color in his face drained away. His mouth formed the name of the man in front of him but out of fear and guilt he couldn't say the name. The girl came up behind him and she seemed too happy for the situation. Wataru got up but kept his head down.

**"It's not... What it looks like..."** He squeeked. Already he was on the verge of tears.

**"Go ahead then. Tell me what it was. You hug at our coffee shop and walk around arm in arm. Now you are sitting up here flirting with him. Tell me I am wrong! Tell me!"**

_Is he crying?_

A firework lit the night sky, allowing Wataru to see his tear stained cheeks. But it also revealed his true feelings as well, so much anger... yet guilt.

**"You kissed her didn't you."** Wataru said, more of a statement then a question. **"That was you... That's why you two... have the same rings... that... maybe we aren't... meant to be together."**

**"Maybe not."**

Wataru dropped the drink in his hands as soon as Asaka came over and Kazuki looked shocked, only at that last part though. Sure he was wearing his ring, it was the match to Wataru's right? But then, the girl next to him shifted her hands into her pockets and slipped the ring off that she was wearing. The rings... all four of them were so plain right? Well on every ring, an artist or maker tends to put a mark to matching rings. There was an X on hers, then the one Kazuki wore, then a L on the one Wataru was wearing and the one Asaka had in his pocket as well. It seemed the two started to follow where the rings were taking them.

Asaka smiled on the inside deviously, but on the outside he wrapped his arms around Wataru to comfort him now that he looked like he was going to explode into tears. Kazuki was distracted when the girl wrapped her arms around one of his and both looked to each other once, then they were taken away by their hosts.

---

**"I can't believe it. We were going to go on a trip! Just for Christmas, just the two of us with no other distractions!"** Wataru was sobbing his voice was so broken that he sounded like he was just spitting out random words then calling them a sentence. The ring was still on his finger, but through his crying and yelling, he didn't notice it was there.

Asaka would have smirked at seeing the ring, but now he was getting a little bit of the guilt bug. Not too much to do anything about it unfortunately. He brought Wataru onto his lap now that they were sitting at Asaka's apartment on the couch. It was a small place, but that's because it was only for two people. Everything seemed pretty nice and classy. He pressed his lips to the back of the boys head and continued to do that nod thing yes or no whenever it was appropriate and that made Wataru feel like just a complainer.

**"I am sorry."** He sniffled then clung to Asaka more, feeling bad that he was doing this with the one man Kazuki hated so much. **"I should talk to Kazuki. Not complain to you."** He sighed a little and started to get up as to leave, but Asaka held him even closer. **"Asaka... I should be getting home. I need to patch things up, I should apologize to him..."**

**"For what? You saw him with that girl, you saw them kiss. He deliberately wanted you to see that so the break up would be easier."** Obviously all of this was a complete lie, but Wataru was weak in mind and physically at the moment. There was nothing he could do. **"He was unfaithful to you. Didn't you see? They had the same rings on. Kazuki had to have had one made just for her... Meaning that this was probably going on longer than you think."** Asaka set the other on the couch on his side so he wouldn't directly see the man climb over him.

Wataru didn't want to believe this, but he had no reason to think Asaka was lying to him. There was no reason that he knew of why any one would lie to him. He curled up at first, but then stretched out his body to become more comfortable. He blushed a little when he looked up because he realized how this looked and he didn't know how to say no in this situation. His glassy eyes fogged up his vision and made everything blurry. He blinked a few times, sending all those tears down his cheeks. It was the perfect opportunity and Asaka took it. He leaned down and kissed Wataru's cheeks to clear them of the tears. He placed his hand on Wataru's love handles and only listened to the good sides of the whines.

**"Asaka don't... I... Yuichi..."**

**"What about Yuichi? He was the one who went against you."** By now he was getting slightly frustrated and mostly when Wataru moved his face when Asaka tried to kiss him. "You are with that nasty man even though I can offer you so much more."

**"Asaka... I can always talk to Yuichi... this can't be over. We can't be over... I know he loves like I do h--"**

The older silenced him with a biting kiss and held him down to the couch with just his force. It's not that Wataru was weak, it was just that Asaka had much more strength. The kisses were biting and each felt like a bomb exploding in his heart because he knew that he was the one going against Yuichi. **"Yuichi... Yuichi... I am so sorry..."**

**---**

**_Please rate and review._** Otherwise I can pretty much drop this story. It's like having no motivation for writing. The only reason I got this up was for a friend who is sick and she was encouraging me to write!

I hope you liked this! I felt I needed to get a move on and added more into this than I had planned. For all you 'smut' fans, sorry! I didn't feel like writing a rape scene as detailed as I did that last chapter. That was only for a friend of mine... Pretty much.


	7. Lifeless

A lot of this is actually in Yuichi's point of view. You will tell when it is Wataru's. Remember... the genre is tragedy. ;3  
I do not own this, I really wish I did.  
I haven't read the fourth book either. If you have it or a link to it online please send it to me! T.T [The novel, not the manga.]

_**Chapter Seven.**_

Yuichi had headed home that night in a fit of rage, much as Wataru had. The girl, Misa, had wandered after him, but was shaken off at the door to the apartment. Not completely... but close to having a door slammed in her face. The sky was dark now, since the lights from the festival were pretty far off down town.

**"Yuichi, please, it's not that bad. I mean... I am still here..."** She gave him a soft look, but behind it were the eyes of a sly raccoon. She put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth, trying to make herself look cute and inviting.

Thankfully the boy was masked by so many horrible feelings to even respond right away. So he took in a breath and stood in his door way. **"Look, we are not over ok? Wataru and I just... needed some time away from each other. We will patch this up."** He didn't have that face like he was being hopeful. Instead, he looked damn sure of that and something hit his gut that he wasn't expecting. It was only there because he was missing Wataru, that's why it was so foreign to him. Normally the boy was right by his side. In his arms...

**"You are just being stubborn... Please, you need to forget him."** She placed her hands over his and tried to catch his eyes, but it failed.

**"I am not."** Kazuki pulled his hands away and shoved them in his pocket. **"It's completely different from what you and I had. I love him more than you will ever know. I am not giving him up this easily."** Before she could respond, he went inside the apartment room and slammed the door shut. It hurt so much to breathe now, so he tried to even stop that. The back door to the bedroom opened and he looked up so quickly that he slammed his head against the door behind him.

But it was only their puppy. The thing trotted over to Yuichi and sat on his foot as if that was going to comfort him. **"Wataru... Jr...?"** Was the name they had given it just in the spurr of the moment, but they had actually gone to putting a different name on the dog tag. It's happy little name was Bou. The puppy whined a little and Yuichi knew the reason why. No one had been home to feed him yet. Wataru was out still with Asaka probably and Yuichi had been out with Misa.

As he stood, he picked up the dog and filled it's water bowl and food bowl, making the puppy quite content. If it was so damn happy, then why couldn't Kazuki break a smile?

---

**"Please let me go!"** Wataru cried, struggling against the weight of Asaka's body.

Pleasure was breaking him in two and sadly enough, he couldn't stop the fact that this felt exactly like when Kazuki touched him. Physically he wanted this, mentally, he only wanted it with Kazuki. Asaka was holding Wataru by the wrists on the bed. His legs straddled his small, revealed body. Being older anyways, Wataru looked weak and petite compared to him. The winter had worn off his usual tan, soft and gentle rather than bold and masculine. Eyes like pools were over flowing from the rain of disgust he felt for himself. Masanobu rocked forward, sending Wataru's head back against the pillow with strain. He huffed and sobbed, but he wasn't going to be let go.

**"Just don't worry… It won't hurt forever. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Forget about Kazuki."** He rolled out a silver tape and stuck it over the boys mouth so he could not speak anymore.

Wataru cried out but it was muffled off. God that would hurt when being taken off. But for now, he just struggled to get up. Asaka back handed him over the head then placed his knee on Wataru's stomach. A whole one hundred and fifty pounds of a man pressing down on your stomach was not a favorable thing. He was rocked back again, and whenever he cried out, as muffled as it was, he would get some other bruise be it his waist, arm, leg or face. Some red, some black, blue, and bleeding. But it didn't matter to Asaka as long as he got what he wanted.

This was horrible, he was completely going against his lover in this manner. Even though he couldn't help it, Wataru wanted to blame himself. Kazuki was right, he shouldn't have trusted Asaka. He should learn to go against some people, while loving others. This was something he still needed to learn on his own without the help of Yuichi.

---

What had happened to his lover, he had no idea of the full extent right now, and nor did he want to. But that gut feeling hadn't gone away. The bed was cold alone and he couldn't sleep. That morning, he called in sick for work and couldn't even eat breakfast. Actually, he was a complete wreck without the other to dumb things down for him. It was... lonely with out him. Once ten in the morning came, went, and came again the next day, he was fed up with this. Where the hell was Wataru? Did he even want to get back together, to patch up what they had and still needed?

Kazuki headed outside of the apartment. His eyes revealed that of a drunk man, but that's how he looked when he was upset. In this case, so upset he had not a thing to do. The man kept his head down, so he didn't notice the boy who stumbled forward along the side walk. Poor Wataru was shaken, scared and slightly shocked at what had happened. Asaka didn't keep him there, had let him shower and such, but Wataru being Wataru didn't know what to do other than to ask to leave. Both boys kept their heads down so they would not be seen by anyone in particular. But it was as if they could feel the presence of their feelings and they then looked up. Kazuki was the most shocked though. Eyes like pearls darted over his lovers body in absolute shock. Wararu had been crying, sobbing it seemed since he was still in the sniffling stage.

**"Where is that new _girl_ friend of yours?"** Wataru asked, his voice sounding broken and terrified.

Kazuki's eyes narrowed and he wondered about what he would say. Unfortunately he made the mistake of saying: **"She is not my--"**

**"Liar! I heard all about her from Asaka-"**

**"So you were with him!"** Kazuki cut in, feeling enraged at himself for what he was saying but also becuase Wataru would not let him talk. "Have a good time sleeping with him? You have always liked him... That's why you let him bruise you and rape you huh?!" Yeah, those marks that were left were very noticeable. A black eye, a beaten doggie look. There was no denying that he had been through a rough few nights.

Wataru had tears on his cheeks again as he gritted his teeth. Both were acting way out of line and the sad thing was that they both knew it. He didn't know what to say to him anymore. So the two just stared at each other for a moment, but the fire was far from over.

**"I like him. But I loved you."**

Kazuki stood star struck for a moment. Wataru was using the past tense. Did this honestly mean it was over between them?

**"You just cannot trust anyone. You don't trust me..."**

**"That is a lie and you know that. I trusted you. I did not trust him. But why talk about you when you don't trust me?!"** Unfortunately Yuichi was just asking for another fight. **"I go out for one night and you come to stalk me?"**

**"That is not what I planned!"** Wataru had stopped crying, but he stilled looked exasperated and upset. **"I was going out to have some fun and see you locking lips with that girl!"**

Wataru's eyes searched the others face for some answer but this time Yuici had not an answer or come back.

**"I do not love her."**

**"Forget it..."** Wataru mumbled as he turned away. He headed back the way he came which was from Asaka's place.

Kazuki watched the back of his lover move away from him and with each step the boy took, it was as if he was being torn a little inside. Had he only known that Wataru was silently screaming the words: _"Please Kazuki... don't let me walk away."_ But when he heard no foot steps following him, it was as if his brain stopped all together. He didn't hear Kazuki mumble those three fated words. Wataru walked straight into the road without looking, sobbing and with the intentions of going back to Asaka's house.

Kazuki paused, full of a hollow emptiness that felt too sticky to shake off. When he looked up, all he say where two things: Wataru, the boy he loved and his fate, a large truck that was paying the lost lover any mind. His words of warning were taken away by the wind and shockingly enough his feet which had been embarrassingly enough, stuck to the sidewalk moved without command and he lunged forward into the road. His arm extended forward, then he other joined it.

**"Wataru! I love you!"** He screamed, but the screetching tires of the truck took it all away.

Wataru had been pushed out of the way and tumbled on the otherside of the road. People gathered, shocked and scared for what had happened. He stumbled through the crowd and looked down at his lover. Eyes shut, ribs appeared broken, but what shocked him the most was the position of his legs. Blood started to pool around his head, which came from both his temple and the back of his head where it hit. A nasty wound was there. A deep red which made his stomach ache. His skin was scratched up, like tiny cat scratches all over. The ring on his finger had remained there, but something about it didn't seem right. He couldn't put his finger on it though. Within a few minutes he heard sirens blaring. He knew it was best not to touch the older, but layed a hand on Kazuki's anyways.

---

_Beep... beep... beep... _Wataru's body was shaking with fear out side of the room. That was the only noise he could hear that reassured him that Kazuki was still with him. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were surrounded by a thick black ring from worrying. Had he known he would be so upset, then he would have brought a box of tissues. The doctors and nurses would ignore him as they went in to check on or treat his little lover. Whenever he asked to check on him they would tell him later or something. His cell phone had been ringing off the hook, but he ignored it every time since he knew it was from Asaka who was obviously going to try and calm him down and do… that… again. He held his face in his hands and he was sent sobbing again. The nurse who came out looked down at the poor little lump on the floor and sighed to herself. As she knelt down, she placed a hand on the boys shoulder which caused Wataru to look up for some sort of hope. Oh god. Was she only being nice to him because… because his lover was…

Meanwhile, in the room, Kazuki lay on the bed, motionless, helpless. The hospital was three floors, but Kazuki was only on the first floor. His room looked out onto the court yard. Well, not that he could look out anyways. A shadow like figure stood outside and looked in. His hair masked his eyes, but you could see his pearly whites and those lips upwards in a grin. A devilish grin.

---

It is shorter than usual because I wanted to leave off right there.  
Please rate and review. Not a lot of people are except for my amazing people who favorited this!  
I will have the next chapter up soon. Sorry, but I can't guarentee that you are going to love it. xD


	8. Notice

So here's the deal.

I am not stopping this story. It will continue.

I did have my doubts if I should or not, but the cute little comments from a certain someone is making me want to continue this up again. I was busy this summer, I went to Japan actually. Hooray! So this chapter will be dedicated a little to that.

Please give me time since school has started and such. So it is difficult to write all the time since I want to make this a nice long, tear inducing chapter that some might dislike me for. o.o

I will have it up at the latest, next weekend.

I figured I would give away a little bit. Just enough that you might want to kill me to finish it.

**"No matter what." Were his only words until he brought out a small box. With Wataru's gaze on his, he opened it from the front, revealing a new ring, one with diamonds like stars in a row. Two smaller ones on the side and a larger one in the center. It seemed simple, but beautiful in it's own way.**

**While Wataru's eyes turned glassy, he heard a voice, Yuichi's voice again.**

**"Wataru... Will you-- 'wake up'?"**


	9. Motionless

Chapter eight. After so long.

Some might hate me for this chapter. Some might just like it? xD

I cried when writing this, so I share the pain. Please enjoy.

_"**I really love you Yuichi... Everything that happened... everything that will happen that's bad, let's forget it all. We can go to paradise and be together forever.**" Wataru hummed, an echo behind his voice. His soft hazel eyes nibbled on Kazuki's heart like a chew toy. "**More please... You love it, you love me. Let's always be together without a second thought.**" He was insinuating what he really was after, but they were both too young. Somehow, they seemed older in a way, as if they had grown._

_Wataru was in his pajamas while Yuichi was in front of him with a jaunty look, clad in a suit jacket mixed with casual clothe to make him seem genuine, but normal at the same time. It was the look Wataru particularly liked._

_Yuichi knelt before his love and held his hand as if it were a delicate flower. "**No matter what.**" Those incontrovertible words, though a response, said more than those three words, they said other phrases with three words. From his suit pocket, he brought out what looked like a velvet box, violet in color. With Wataru's gaze on his, he opened it from the front, revealing a new ring, one with diamonds like stars in a row. Two smaller ones on the side and a larger one in the center. It seemed simple, but beautiful in it's own way._

_While Wataru's eyes turned glassy, he heard a voice, Yuichi's voice again._

_"**Wataru... Will you-- 'wake up'?**"_

_"**What?**"_

_"**Wataru... I said, will you-- 'wake up'?**"_

"**Wake up Wataru.**"

"**Wake up.**"

He opened his eyes groggily, groaning a little from the headache he was getting. Wataru put his hand on his head and looked up to see a man in a white coat standing before him. As if he was confused, the boy looked around, questioning why he was here. The place smelled of lemons and death? No, it was just so cold that it felt deadening.

"**...You can come and see him now. Please, do not touch anything or where his wounds are. Don't be too loud either, you are not supposed to be here after visiting hours.**" The doctor kept checking down the halls, as if he would get in trouble for not kicking Wataru out until morning.

Wataru stood right up and bowed deeply, but kept his mouth shut as directed. Nervously, he headed into the room where Yuichi was laying. There was a tube in his wrist and a mask over his mouth and nose. The pale display of his arms and face alarmed him, but the doctor, even having not said anything about his condition, seemed to give him a sense of hope inside. He brought a chair next to the bed, right where the light was coming in and he whispered a load of gibberish to see if the boy would respond. But there was no motion. The one thing that made him almost cry was the fact that he noticed a glistening ring on one of those pale fingers. He too was wearing his. Through closed eye lids, their gazes seemed to meet and it was as if he could feel someone with him while it's body was unresponsive. A heart at ache, he placed his hand gently over Yuichi's wanting desperately to hear his voice. Instead, he heard the doctor's voice.

"**He will live.**"

Wataru looked up at the doctor who had now gotten his attention. That's it?

"**He suffered some major injuries, mainly to his legs as you saw in the accident. The shock went to his brain and well... shut it off.**" The doctor felt a little bad that Wataru didn't seem to get it from his odd, saddened look, so he took a breath to say the real deal. "**Kazuki Yuichi... won't be able to walk again.**"

The world turned a thick black before his eyes and he felt the need to float into oblivion, waiting to explore into this a little more. But the answer, clearly given to him, burned in his soul. Star struck, Wataru's head was on the bed and his grip on Yuichi's slipped away.

_**---**_

**"Masanobu..." **Wataru mumbled on the phone in a puzzled tone.

**"... I know I am the last person you want to hear from. I heard about what happened... I don't know what to say."** Asaka actually sounded defeated in a way, but Wataru would choose his words better this time.

**"Asa-"**

**"Let me speak this time."** The voice on the other line demanded in a patheticly sickening voice. **"I don't know what came over me that night. I don't want to hurt someone I earnestly care about. When I started I realized this, but I couldn't stop... Wataru, I am not asking for forgivenesss, but rather, I just want you to know what I felt. I think I have kept from you long enough." **Not once did his voice faulter, which shook up Wataru's mind in a jumble of wonder and mixed feelings. **"I know I have bitten my tongue so much that it has bled. I am not feeling sorry for myself, and I am not pittying you in any way. What I did was unforgivable... I felt comfort with you, I love you Wataru, but unrequieted is fine with me for now. For split moments I always believe that you will leave Yuichi and my heart races." **Which was why he had done what he did. Quiet now, and it lasted.

Wataru, in his shocked state, couldn't breath. His breath would have sent white puffs in the air. Sadly he could not say anything in return except Asaka's name. His phone beeped dead and the call was disconnected. The warmth still touched his ear where the phone was. "I am sorry... I don't know what to do." Wataru turned his gaze down and swallowed hard. Behind the hospital, in the closed off smoking area, he dropped to his knees and cried out to whoever passed by.

Days passed where it felt like hours were full years. Minutes were grueling and burned his heart to ashes. He couldn't focus a moment while Yuichi was in the hospital. It was as if the boy was dying or something. Right as his clock turned three, he left hid crap on the desk and ran off, in hopes of getting to the Hospital as soon as possible. Karin tried to get his attention, but he raced out of the house. Ever since the fight, he had been home, but he didn't want to go back since he didn't want to move all his study books yet. Even though he was learning it, some of the material was extraneous since he believed he would never use it in real life. But Yuichi had always told him to keep at it, that he just needed to pass and if he didn't need it, then he just didn't need it. So while Wataru wasn't a perfect student, Yuichi was his pristine partner, perfect in every way. Beauty was something he held close, his grade point average just as good and the way he never recoiled in a fight made him admirable. No one ever juxtaposed the two since they were completely different. For that reason, their differences, they could be together.

On his bike, he headed down the road at an alarmingly fast pace, trying not to squander his time that he had to see Yuichi. Today, he was confident that those beautiful eyes would open for him, that the congenial voice would speak to him once more. The soft, calm voice that he held dear to his heart hadn't spoken to him since that fateful day. Once he rode up to the large, white building, he parked his bike and left it there, struggling to get off of it. He wanted to alleviate these hard feelings of morose and regret. Wataru climbed the stairs, since the elevator was unfortunately full. By the third set of stairs, he was starting to get aggravated, but he kept going. Finally, he got upstairs, after he had broken a little sweat drop on the side of his head. Fifth floor… he should have taken the elevator then. Hoping to reach Yuichi's room, he dodged carts and nurses, reading each number off. He was looking for number twenty-five-E. Since he was on the fifth floor, E. The doctor met him there and stopped him.

"**Wataru Fujii?**"

The blood drained from his face, thinking the worst. The doctor must have realized that since he put up his hands defensively and laughed a little.

"**Don**'**t worry, he is doing fine. Actually, I have good news. Kazuki Yuichi opened his eyes just after you left the other day. He was saying how he saw you leave with tears in your eyes.**"

Wataru looked to his feet, trying to process all the information that was given to him in three sentences. There was hope then! It was plausible that he could take his lover out of this place and they could live together once more. But his inane actions, their inane actions were driving them all insane. He had to say what he really felt before it was too late.

"**We need to keep him for a few more days, then he will be able to go home with you.**" The doctor added, letting Wataru in the room. "**He is sleeping now, but you can wake him up, just don**'**t shake him or anything. Call a nurse if you need anything.**" At that, the doctor headed out, flipping papers on his clip board.

From about seven feet away, Wataru looked at what was his lover. He stepped cautiously closer, waiting for a response of a gasp or something, but what his heart wanted, versus what his brain wanted were two different things. They were alone, in an awkward situation, breaking up anything he wanted to do. He stepped closer to the chair he had sat in the other day, but this time, he remained upright. The boy reached out a hand and gently moved the hair from Yuichi's eyes. They must have showered him when he woke up the other day, since it seemed like it was just cleaned. That tiny motion was enough for Yuichi's eyes to open.

This time, there was only a tube to his arm, not a mask over his face. Nothing was blocking him from speaking. Wataru ran his hand down Kazuki's cheek, then ran his thumb over his lover's mouth. Yuichi puckered his lips just barely, giving the thumb an innocuous kiss. When the lips moved more, Wataru brought his head down, bringing his ear closer to the mouth, struggling with words. In a tiny voice, normally unlike his lover, he whispered:

"**Wataru, I love you.**"

Because of the severity of the situation, Kazuki said nothing more and with nothing else to do, waited patiently for a reply. Wataru sat down and placed his hand over his lover's. Kazuki's ring had been taken off for all his scans and such. His eyes looked into Kazuki's half lidded ones and he finally smiled.

**"I love you too, so much that I can't focus on anything..."** He felt pathetic for being so dependant like this, but his heart ached. Wataru put his head down on the bed my Kazuki's waist. In muffled whines, he mumbled: **"I am so sorry Kazuki."**

**"Wataru... Do not... say sorry."** He slowly moved his arm up and placed it on Wataru's back. Gently he ran his fingers through the soft brown hair. **"I want us to me... forward, past this. Does that... sound like a good idea? I love you... a lot, it feels pathetic... to only say that."**

Wataru had turned his head to the side so he could listen. For just now, he wanted to hear that voice. He wanted it to ring in his ear. **"I want to love you, so even if it sounds pathetic, say it, I want to hear you Kazuki... Kazuki Yuichi. I ruined you... ruined you... I want to make you feel better, I want to go back in time and make this all better."**

**"Wataru, you are being so silly... Back in time?"** Kazuki managed a chuckle and it make Wataru smile a little. **"Let's move forward. The future sounds more appealing."** Kazuki brought Wataru closer with his eyes, enticing him to his lips. **"I have longed to feel warm breath on my cheek..." **

The two seemed to draw each other in. _I love him. _Where the thoughts in common. Wataru drew closer and tilted his head a little. Slowly, intimately, their lips met in a way that intimidated the both of them, but ignited their passion. _I want him._

---

Because of studying, Wataru hadn't come to the hospital on time every day. he popped in randomly. He learned most of the nurses names already. But today was special, Yuichi could come home. He had put everything in the apartment already. So he was ready. But mentally, he wasn't. In his heart he feared that distilled emotions would rise. He wasstill in question about the girl and he could tell Kazuki was questioning what Masanobu did to him. He sat in the waiting room while Kazuki showered and such. A nurse looked to him and smiled, but then her smile turned awkward as her eyes drifted to his stomach.

Upon noticing her stare, he laughed it off. **"Just stress... I tend to eat when I get stressed and stuff."** He put his hand on his stomach, but when he looked to the nurse, she didn't seem satisfied. A familiar noise broke the situation though. The doctor's deep voice cheered him right up. In the wheel chair he was pushing was his Kazuki. Wataru wanted to feel happy but when he glanced at the wheel chair, he remembered the situation. To keep Yuichi from worrying, he put on a sweet smile and within fifteen minutes they were checked out.

**"I am going to make dinner when we get home ok? Just for the two of us. Then we can sleep together again."** Innocently of course. Wataru helped him into the car and he drove back to the unchanged apartment, a fake smile on his face the whole time.

...

Days passed slowly, creeping towards his entrance exams, closer and closer. The couple didn't speak much to each other despite the occasional, 'hey' or 'I love you…' But the two didn't seem to want to converse much anyways. Wataru was still stuck with the guilt of what he did. It latched onto his skin and still wouldn't get off. No matter how many times Yuichi had tried to say it was not his fault. He had got time off from work to stay at home and be maid for his lover. Study, study, clean, clean. Even Wataru Jr. didn't find all of this amusing. Sure he got to sit on Kazuki to get a belly rub, but he wanted the rowdy boy whom he got his name after back. From the back room, Kazuki wheeled himself out, getting the hang of the thought of being wheelchair ridden. But he wouldn't feel sorry for himself, knowing that it would set his lover off the deep end.

Wataru paused with his hands on his sides and he blushed a little from how much work he had been doing. The dishes, the laundry and Jr. were all clean. Wataru was happy with his work but Jr. hated bath day. Ever since they got back from the hospital, Kazuki had been stranded to the couch or bed and Wataru did most of the house work. Kazuki wheeled himself to the couch and levied himself up.

**"Wataru please come sit..."** Kazuki said, with that destressed voice that was his usual voice. It was only like that because he hated it when the other did everything while he couldn't. It made him feel incompitant. Sure he hated doing the dishes, but felling useless was even worse.

The younger looked over and sighed some. It was everything but a strained sigh. So he made his way over to his lover and loomed over him for a moment, a devilish grin on his face. Since this was technically the first time they could be together without Yuichi sleeping or Wataru studying, he would make the most of it.

**"... Why are you looking to me with that face?"** Yuichi blushed a bit from it, but he tried to sound snobby and arrogant.

**"Mmm... no particular reason."** Ah but there was a reason! Wataru would keep to himself for now. Like a good boy, he spread his legs around the other, setting his knees on the couch on either side of Yuichi. **"I guess you will be pretty useless for a while eh?"** Despite the cute, suggestive words, he meant nothing of the sort. Rather, he embraced Yuichi in his arms and took in a shakey breath. **"Yuichi..."** he mumbled, using his first name for emphasis. **"I am so glad you are still with me... I am sorry for the things I did. I was being a jack ass I know..."**

**"So was I... It is both our faults, but it is in the past now so let's forget it and think only of the future ok? Remember what I said back at the hospital?"**

Wataru nodded and rested his head in the crook of Kazuki's neck. The other wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. The faulty, thick air was ruining their time together, so, to lighten the mood, Kazuki let out a huge sigh to get the brunette's attention.

"**I have been having trouble showering and getting dressed. I can get my shirt on and such, but my pants take forever to get on…"** Yuichi was getting at something, obviously, but something stopped him.

Wataru was crying?

"**Wataru… I already said, please forget about this."** But that made his cries a little louder. "**What's wrong, don't cry, it won't solve anything. Just tell me what's wrong…?"**

"**You tell me to forget it, but I can't. I want to love you…"** He wiped his tears from his face and he took a deep breath. "**I want to… I want to be a good lover for you. I would do anything. I was an ****idiot for ever defying you. It wasn't both of our faults, it was mine, all mine."**

"**You seemed so happy just a few minutes ago, coming onto me… what's **_**really**_** wrong?"**

"… **A-After I got your medical papers at the hospital the other day…"** He moved his body off of Kazuki's in fear of what his reaction might be. "**The nurse pulled me over…"**

**"**_**Ah, Wataru! This means we won't see you for a while huh? Well I guess it is a good thing! I really hope everything goes well!"** The young nurse waved him off and headed back into the patients room._

_Wataru was carrying a folder of all Yuichi's medical papers and important information. While he walked through the halls, he felt an awkward presence, but when he turned, it was just the nurse from the other day. The one who was staring awkwardly at his stomach. He gave her a small smile and she walked over, looking mildly concerned. This, worried him greatly since he figured it was something about Kazuki._

**"_Uhn, how are you feeling?"_**

_Him? What about Kazuki? **"I am feeling fine… I think the stress is really getting to me. I am not good in mornings, feels like I am car sick. But it should go away soon once I get into the rhythm of things again."**_

_She put her hand to Wataru's forehead as if looking to see if he had a cold, but he felt fine in the ways you would think of a cold. No temperature, no coughing or anything. **"Can you come with me for a moment?"**_

_Looking to his watch, he had time since Kazuki was probably still asleep. He nodded and followed her into a room which looked barely familiar. He sat up on the metal table as directed and the nurse took the folder to put on the desk for the time being. Just now his stomach dropped, wondering about what was going on._

**"_I need to ask you a few questions, is that ok?"_**

**"_What is this about?"_**

**"**_**... You have a stomach as if you are pregnant."** Wataru's face went pale as she said that. **"And your actions lately, how moody and nauseous you have been... are leading me to wonder if you are or not."**_

_A regular pregnancy test would not work with males, so he needed a doctor to find out. The woman knew this was not what he was expecting, but didn't know how to say it wasn't a big deal._

**"_There is a chance I could be wrong, tests will help determine it or not. While we wait for the doctor to come in, please answer the questions."_**

_Wataru nodded, speechless._

**"_Have you been with anyone within the past three months? If more than one person, how recent?"_**

_Yeah... he had slept with Yuichi of course, but he didn't feel this until he was with Asaka. **"Y-yes... About three, maybe two and a half weeks ago."**_

**"_I see. Do you use protection or anything?"_**

_Shamefully he shook his head no and turned his head off to the side. **"Since the risk is so tiny for a male, we didn't think of it."**_

_She recorded it just as the doctor came in. A young woman, a little older looking than the nurse. She smiled at Wataru, remembering his face from almost every day he was in seeing Yuichi. Remaining silent, she set her clip board on the desk, then brought the stool over to him, sitting in front of him._

**"_Well, we are just going to check this out and see if we have anything there ok? Just lay back on the table ok?"_**

_He nodded and she lifted his shirt a little to reveal his tummy. It was getting a bulge, but only from over eating and not getting out much from studying right? The woman put gel like stuff on his stomach which made him shudder since it was cool. She waited a moment, then put something else on his stomach. She pointed to a screen and she made a soft sigh, probably not one he was supposed to hear. Wataru didn't even need to look to know what it was._

**"**_**I can't tell how far along the child is... We won't know for a while."** She said as Wataru cleaned off the gel from his stomach. He felt absolutely shamed. **"There is a way we can figure out who's the father... But..."**_

_Wataru's head shot up in terror, knowing that he needed a large needle for that and seeing how quickly he responded was a complete no. Even though it was eating away at him to know who was the father, he just couldn't do that._

"**You... Y-You what?"** He wasn't yelling, but he was still feeling slightly scared on the inside. Certainly he didn't know what went on with Asaka and Wataru since Wataru left that little part out. **"W-When? We haven't-- Done anything for a while now..."**

"**...I know... apparently I just started showing symptoms and I guess it's just that far along."**

Shockingly enough, Kazuki leaned forward, supporting himself on the coffee table since he could not use his legs. But alas, he struggled, then nearly fell had Wataru not grabbed him. He reached out and touched Wataru's stomach.

"**Hello, baby."**

Thanks for reading! I am hoping for a speedy update, but with how I like to make things drown out longer than usual, it won't be tomorrow. If I take more than a week, I will make another notice about it.

Please rate and review! It literally keeps me going.


End file.
